Through Technology
by LostDemonHeart
Summary: If Hogwarts became more modern and brought in laptops for the students, would Harry be able to find friends who wouldn't just see the famous Boy-Who-Lived?  Warning: SNARCO! Harry, Draco and Severus Snape! Yaoi, lemon, smut, sex! Don't like, don't read!
1. Ch1: Exploring The Options

Hi everyone! I felt in the mood to write, drank a lot of cola, and I am good to go now!  
>I hope you all will like this, since it's been some time since I last wrote something where I'd experiment with working the plot out along the way. I hope you like it!<p>

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_Laptop chatting  
><em>_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Harry looked down at the device in front of him; a black, shiny, new laptop. He hadn't even opened it yet. He hadn't seen any use for it. He thought back on the very first day of the sixth year, merely two weeks ago.<p>

_**Dumbledore gave out the usual, boring speech. Harry couldn't care less, he had heard it before, and the new students had been sorted. "Also, this year, Hogwarts is going to follow the new technology. In the muggle world, computers are used by almost everyone, so since you all might get associated with the muggles in the future, it is a good idea to teach you how to use them now. All students get a laptop, a computer they can take with them, but they have to give it back upon graduation. It will be personalized, with a name and a password of your choice. They're charmed to never break and never need to be recharged. They will be handed out in your dorms by your head of house after the meal. Now, let's all enjoy the feast." The headmaster went back to his seat, and Harry looked at the food. Ron was stuffing his face as usual, and Hermione was lecturing him once again, on how to eat like a gentleman. Ever since the two of them became a couple, Harry had begun feeling like a third wheel, and he was slipping further and further out of the trio, creating a snogging duo and a lonely, abandoned solo.**_

Harry sighed. Maybe he could find something fun to do. The screen brightened when he opened the laptop, and he noticed the screen had only few icons. His eyes were caught with an icon, showing a speech bubble, separated in the four houses' colors. He read the text beneath it; HogwartsChat? He jumped in surprise when a small box popped up. It wanted him to make a username and a password. He looked at it for a while and started typing the desired text, grinning happily when the low beep showed, that the computer accepted his name to be "BleedingStag". He clicked in on the chat, curious as to what it was.

_Online:  
>ComplicatedSnake<br>SilverSnake  
>BleedingStag<em>

Harry looked at the names. 'Those two must be Slytherins. Only the Slytherins would choose a name with snake written in it,' he thought. He was ripped from his thoughts when a low clinging sound appeared. He looked at the screen. One of the guys had written to him.

_SilverSnake: Why, hello there. Haven't seen you on the chat before, Stag._

'Okay, can't be a Slytherin,' Harry thought. 'Way too nice approach…' He looked at the nice greeting and smiled, before typing out an answer.

_BleedingStag: Well, I haven't really tested the laptop's abilities yet. I didn't really feel the need to.  
>SilverSnake: Well, you can't be a Slytherin then. We all used most of the first evening to test out the laptops.<br>BleedingStag: For a Slytherin, you sure are being nice.  
>ComplicatedSnake: Well, we're allowed to be nice, aren't we?<br>BleedingStag: I guess, but still. I'm a Gryffindor, and you Slytherins hate Gryffindors, as far as I know.  
>SilverSnake: I hate to admit it, but there's only one Gryffindor I don't like.<br>BleedingStag: Oh, and who might that be?  
>SilverSnake: I won't say. If you're him, you'd get terribly offended.<br>BleedingStag: How can you be sure I'm a guy?  
>ComplicatedSnake: "Stag" is the male form of a deer. If you're female, I will be surprised you chose to write "Stag".<br>BleedingStag: Fine, I'm a guy. And you two?  
>SilverSnake: Male.<br>ComplicatedSnake: As male as I can be.  
>ComplicatedSnake: So, Stag, how come you are up so late? It's past midnight.<br>BleedingStag: I could ask you two the same question.  
>SilverSnake: I don't need much sleep, so I can stay up longer.<br>ComplicatedSnake: Same for me. Now, you answer too.  
>BleedingStag: Nightmares. I get them every night. And my closest friends have forgotten about me, so I have to deal with it alone. I'm used to it though.<br>ComplicatedSnake: Can't you ask professor Snape for a potion against nightmares?  
>BleedingStag: No offence, but that guy hates Gryffindors.<br>ComplicatedSnake: I'm sure, if you asked he'd help.  
>BleedingStag: I doubt he would. He uses any chance he gets to attack Gryffindors. I wonder what made him so hateful to our house. I always do my best, but I never seem to be good enough at anything, except when I'm paired with a Slytherin, then I might be lucky and not get scolded.<br>SilverSnake: I'm going to head for bed. I guess I'll see you both at breakfast? Even if I don't know who you are, Stag, I guess I'll see you there, right?  
>BleedingStag: Maybe not. I have a tough class in the morning, but after my friends "abandoned me", I haven't really eaten much.<br>ComplicatedSnake: I'll head for bed as well. And Stag, please do us the favor and get some food in the morning.  
>BleedingStag: I guess I can try. I will do my best, but I can't make any promises. I'll see you later. Good night, guys. I'll see you later, I promise.<em>

Harry smiled at the laptop, and closed the window. He had learnt now, that not all Slytherins were jerks. He looked at the time; half past two am. He got up and went to take a shower. At least he could look clean when he went to class.

Harry walked towards the Great Hall, wondering if he could see the two newfound friends there. All of a sudden, he was ripped out of his thoughts, and fell backwards on the floor. "Potter," the other said evilly.  
>Harry really wished he didn't have to endure Draco Malfoy today. "I'm heading for breakfast, so leave me alone, Malfoy," he said back at the blonde.<br>Draco grinned, and Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry's arms and dragged him towards the Potions classroom. "Well, well, Potter. I'm just making sure you get to class on time. You should thank me." Harry kept struggling, but after some time, he finally gave up and let them drag him off.  
>Snape was sorting a box at the teachers' table when they walked in. Draco went over to the table he was assigned to, and his two fellow Slytherins dumped Harry on the floor next to him. "Malfoy, explain yourself. Why are you dragging Potter into the classroom?" Harry winced at the cold tone Snape's tone changed to when he mentioned Harry's last name.<br>Draco grinned as Harry slowly got up from the floor. "I just made sure he came to class on time, sir." Harry was about to protest, but Snape just ignored them and continued sorting the box. Crabbe and Goyle went to their table, and soon more students started flooding into the classroom. It was too late for breakfast, so Harry had to endure until lunch.

Harry sat down on his bed and turned on the laptop, sighing happily. The day had been long, and he really needed to talk to his two new friends, since they seemed good at cheering him up.

_Online:  
>SilverSnake<br>RedOne  
>RedTwo<br>Weasel [P]  
>ComplicatedSnake<br>SmartOne [P]  
>BleedingStag<em>

_RedOne: And then they blew up in their faces! It was classic!  
>RedTwo: And their hair was blue and green for a month.<br>SilverSnake: That sounds amazing. Poor Ravenclaw girls though.  
>SilverSnake: Stag, you're on!<br>BleedingStag: Well, I promised, didn't I?  
>BleedingStag: What does the "P" mean?<br>ComplicatedSnake: It means the people are on, but in a private conversation, so they won't answer you.  
>BleedingStag: Well, that's cool.<br>SilverSnake: The twins just told us about a trick they made some months ago.  
>BleedingStag: "The twins"?<br>RedOne: Yes; I'm Fred Weasley…  
>RedTwo: …and I'm George Weasley.<br>BleedingStag: Awesome. I know both of you, so you don't need to be so formal.  
>SilverSnake: Stag is a Gryffindor too.<br>RedOne: Really? Might we know your name?  
>RedTwo: If you know us, you also know we won't bite.<br>BleedingStag: I know you don't. I am more afraid that the two snakes will bite if they know who I am.  
>ComplicatedSnake: Did you remember to get breakfast, Stag?<br>BleedingStag: No, sorry. I had a small problem this morning, which made me unable to attend breakfast.  
>RedOne: Well, if you need help with the problem, you can always come to us, and we will help you!<br>RedTwo: We always help our friends!  
>[SilverSnake invited to Private: ComplicatedSnake, BleedingStag]<em>

Harry looked at the invite and smiled. He could get the things off his chest, and at the same time avoid Fred and George recognizing him. He instantly accepted the invite.

_SilverSnake: Now, Stag. Your house mates can't recognize you, so you can tell us about the problem.  
>BleedingStag: No offence, but a bloody Slytherin managed to block my way, and when I was finally released, I would be late for class, if I tried to go get breakfast.<br>ComplicatedSnake: That's not very nice. You should tell professor Snape. He's head of the Slytherin house, so he could punish them.  
>BleedingStag: Today, when I had a Potions class, he yelled at me three times. If I didn't know better, I'd say he wanted to kill me.<br>ComplicatedSnake: I doubt that's what he wants.  
>BleedingStag: No offence, but that man is a mean jerk.<br>SilverSnake: No he is not! I know him well, and he is not mean! He is just having a hard time socializing. He's stronger when it comes to intelligence, but he's not that strong when it comes to socializing.  
>BleedingStag: If I should make a guess, either you ARE Snape, or else you are related to him, Silver.<br>SilverSnake: Silver?  
>BleedingStag: Yeah. ComplicatedSnake can be shortened to Snake, and to make it easy to recognize you both, you will be Silver.<br>SilverSnake: I will take that as a compliment then. Thanks.  
>BleedingStag: It was. And you're welcome, Silver.<br>BleedingStag: Anyway, I need to get off now. I have a Potions essay for tomorrow, and I have Quidditch training in half an hour, so I need to go get ready. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe even tonight!  
>ComplicatedSnake: See you later, Stag.<br>SilverSnake: See you, Stag._

Harry smiled at the screen and shut down the computer. He had to go to the Quidditch field soon, or the team would kill him. He got up, got his Quidditch robes on, and headed for practice. It was the first training session of the season, but he still couldn't afford to be late.


	2. Ch2: Is All Hope Lost?

I was sick while writing this, so I'm sorry if there are any typos… At first, the thought of beta-readers was awesome, but now it just feels a bit… impersonal… I have only once been told that a text I made sounded perfect, and that wasn't even my beta-reader saying it. I like beta-readers, but I realize they quite often want me to change stuff that is crucial to the story! And that's not why I wanted beta-readers. Well, I will let you read on, while I go take a nap. It's already dark out, and I'm sleepy.

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_Laptop chatting  
><em>_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Harry walked back from the Quidditch field. The Slytherins had challenged the Gryffindors to a practice game. He was sore all over, and he just needed to shower so badly. He went straight to the prefects' bathroom, made sure he was alone, and said the password, hoping it hadn't been changed. He sighed in relief when the portrait opened the entrance, and he walked in, enjoying the quietness of the room. He had felt in his gut today would be a tough day, so he had brought a small bag with spare clothes, so he could go straight for the showers. The Slytherins had banned the Gryffindors from the Quidditch changing rooms, aka also the showers, since the Slytherins had gotten to them first.<br>Harry knew spells existed, that could get him sparkling clean in a matter of seconds, but he still loved the feeling of the warm water sliding over his body and making all his muscles relax. He put the bag down, undressed and got in the big tub, sighing happily, as the water almost made him forget how sore he was. He couldn't wait until he could talk to his two new friends. 'I wonder if they miss me while I'm away,' he thought with a smile. He let out a content sigh; soon he'd be back in his dorm, under the warm cover and probably with Fred and George massaging him. It had been two years since he found out they were amazing when it came to massages. In exchange, they just wanted him to try out their new bathing oils. One of their home-made stinky oils had failed, and turned into the most wonderful rose scented massage oil. He had had so many people asking him out that day, that he probably had beaten Draco Malfoy when it came to popularity; even if only for one day. He got up, smiling, and dried his dripping body. Time passed so fast.

Harry took out his computer, humming softly. He had just finished getting a massage from Fred and George ten minutes ago, and if he hadn't been sitting down, his legs would give out and make him fall. He had quickly learned that at this time of day, everyone was doing homework, or they were out doing stuff with their friends. He opened the chat window instantly, and saw that exactly the people he wanted to see were there. He noticed he was still able to access the private chat with the two snakes. For now, he would write to all of his friends though.

_Online:  
>RedOne<br>RedTwo  
>ComplicatedSnake<br>SilverSnake  
>BleedingStag<em>

_SilverSnake: Hey there, Stag! I was there, when you practiced Quidditch. Don't let the defeat to Slytherin get you down. You all did well. It was just a lucky shot for our team. I couldn't recognize who you were though.  
>BleedingStag: I must have been too caught up in the match. I didn't even notice we had audience.<br>SilverSnake: Oh, only about twenty people were watching you train.  
>BleedingStag: Really? Wow, I WAS caught up in the training.<br>SilverSnake: All of the Gryffindors seemed like that. If our team hadn't had the lucky shot in the end, you had won. You did well, your whole team.  
>RedOne: I was there too! The team is getting stronger.<br>RedTwo: Too bad the Snitch wasn't allowed during this training session.  
>SilverSnake: Yeah. It'd have been so much cooler. And I'm sure Gryffindor had won if it had been in the game as well.<br>BleedingStag: Thanks for the compliments for the team, Silver. Why isn't Snake writing?  
>SilverSnake: He had something he had to do, so I am guarding his laptop. I can write embarrassing stuff on it, and make it seem like HE did it, if I want.<br>SilverSnake: And he entered the room just after I said that, heeh.  
>BleedingStag: Oi, Fred, George. If you promise not to tell anyone who I am, I will give you a hint to who I am.<br>RedTwo: I promise not to tell anyone who you are!  
>RedOne: I promise I will tell no one about your identity!<br>BleedingStag: Well, here's the hint then; Thanks for the massage. It really helped my sore muscles.  
>RedOne: OH! I know who you are!<br>RedTwo: Now I know you, I can actually understand the username a lot more.  
>ComplicatedSnake: I feel I am left out here…<br>BleedingStag: Oh, no. You're not left out. Silver knows just as little as you.  
>SilverSnake: I didn't know the twins gave out massages.<br>RedTwo: Only to Stag.  
>RedOne: No one else!<br>BleedingStag: Private?  
>SilverSnake: Sure!<em>

Harry heard the door to the dorm room open and saw Fred and George walk in. "Mate, why didn't you tell us you were BleedingStag?" Fred said and sat down next to the youngster.  
>George moved over to his other side. "Yeah… We're here for you. You're our little brother! If mum could, she'd probably adopt you and make you into a Weasley." George added.<br>Harry laughed and hugged the boys. "And I couldn't ask for better brothers. I just wish you weren't so darn busy. I don't have anyone to be with, after Hermione hooked up with Ron. They make me feel like a third wheel, and they keep forgetting about me." The twins nodded. "You two better go back to your laptops. You never know when someone wants to write something embarrassing on your chat. Oh, and who of you is it that just wrote he likes to wear pink frilly panties and bras?" Harry pointed at the screen, which made the twins instantly get up and run back to the common room. He clicked in on the private chat, which already had a bunch of messages from the snakes.

_SilverSnake: So, how was your day?  
>ComplicatedSnake: It was good.<br>SilverSnake: I was asking Stag.  
>ComplicatedSnake: Hey, don't hit me!<br>SilverSnake: Who's gonna stop me?  
>SilverSnake: We're alone.<br>ComplicatedSnake: True, but I can always try on my own to stop you.  
>SilverSnake: True.<br>ComplicatedSnake: Why isn't Stag replying?  
>ComplicatedSnake: Stag, are you ok?<br>SilverSnake: I don't know. Stag, are you there?  
>BleedingStag: My day was fine, thank you. Fred and George just came in and talked to me in person. That's why I didn't write.<br>SilverSnake: Oh! Then we could go to your house's entrance and watch when the Gryffindors get back to the house to go to sleep! Then we could cross out all the Gryffindors who enter, who also play on your team!  
>BleedingStag: How do you know I'm in my dorm?<br>ComplicatedSnake: The twins said it.  
>SilverSnake: The twins told us they were cuddled up cozy in front of your common room's fireplace. They wouldn't be able to get to you so fast, if you weren't in the house as well.<br>BleedingStag: Haha, I see. Anyway, I need to go. Professor Snape gave me and three others detention tonight, so since tomorrow is Saturday, he can keep us in the class all night…  
>SilverSnake: We're both sixth years then. I didn't know we had potions class together.<br>BleedingStag: We are all Gryffindors, since Snape just told the Slytherins to try and remake the potion… I just hope I won't get a too harsh job.  
>ComplicatedSnake: Wait… Isn't there only ONE sixth year student on the Gryffindor Quidditch team right now…?<br>BleedingStag: Uhm, yes…  
>SilverSnake: HOLY FUCK! YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!<br>ComplicatedSnake: Gryffindor's "Golden Boy" isn't that golden after all, is he?  
>SilverSnake: I AM TALKING TO HARRY POTTER! OH MY GOD!<br>ComplicatedSnake: Silver, calm down or I'll punch you.  
>SilverSnake: HARRY POTTER! OH GOD!<br>SilverSnake: OW! You hit me!  
>ComplicatedSnake: I warned you…<br>BleedingStag: I'll leave you two be… It's clear to see you don't like me anymore…  
>SilverSnake: Harry, wait! Let me explain!<em>

Harry shut down the laptop before he could get any further messages from the two snakes. He was sad that they reacted like that. He had hoped he could get some friends, but he was wrong. He got up, put the laptop away, put on his usual fake smile and left for the late detention.


	3. Ch3: The Confession

School's been a pain in the butt! I'm so happy I am off for now. I hope you all like the chapter!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_Laptop chatting  
><em>_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Harry watched the cauldron boil. Everyone else had rushed back to bed as soon as they were dismissed, but Harry wasn't in the mood to go back yet. "Potter, I dismissed you. Do you want me to take points for disobedience?" Harry didn't really care what he said or did.<br>His mouth reacted before he was able to think. "Shut up. Aren't I allowed to stay here and drown my sorrow in a calm, cool room, like your precious little snakes can, if they're troubled?" He realized what he just said, got up and straightened his clothes. "My apologies, Professor… I'm just a bit on edge… I guess I'm just not getting enough sleep…" He turned to leave the classroom.  
>He didn't even get one step before Snape's voice made him freeze. "Do you need to talk about it? I may not be good at talking, but I am good at listening." Harry turned and stared at the man. "What's wrong, Potter? Am I not allowed to be nice, just because I am a Slytherin? I'm a teacher. I'm paid to take care of the students. And since all other teachers are asleep, I might as well listen to you." Harry nodded and got over to Snape's desk, and sat at a chair near it.<br>He stared at the floor for a while, gathering courage to talk to the man he had always thought wanted him dead. "One night, I had a nightmare, so when I couldn't sleep again, I tried that laptop, which Dumbledore gave me… And when I tried a chat program, only two others were on… They're both Slytherins, but they still greeted me as nicely as you would greet your best friend or a sibling…" he said, and sniffed sadly. "Once I had to leave, I told them I needed to go practice Quidditch, and later I found out they'd been there and watched the practice, to see if they could recognize me… If I hadn't been so caught up in it, maybe I had seen them… And tonight, when I told I needed to leave because of the detention, one of them revealed he is in the same year as me, so he is in my potions class as well… Anyway, they realized that there is only one Gryffindor Quidditch player from my year on the team currently, and then they reacted as if I was able to burn them if I touched them… They reacted so harshly, that I just left before they could insult me more… I had hoped I could get friends who'd like me for ME, not just for my scar and my name… No offence, but even you don't care. You hate me because you hated my father, but I'm not him and I'll never be. And I'll never be able to get friends who like me for me. Everyone just wants my fame… Mrs. Weasley is even expecting me to marry her daughter, Ginny, but I don't even like girls! I haven't even found girls' bodies cute since third year, where I fell in love with a boy…" Snape was staring at Harry, not the usual evil stare, but a surprised, hurting stare, as if he was watching his own son in pain.  
>He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, shocking the black haired boy. "Potter… Harry… I know you're not your father. But, even if I am harsh, can you blame me? I was in love with your mother. When she died, so did my love for women. Since then, I went from bisexual to gay. I never found a woman who could even make me feel happy again. I hated your father, and it is wrong of me to make you pay for his mistakes, I know. But I can't help it. You look so much like him; it's hard not to remember him." Harry didn't look at his teacher.<br>Snape took his hand away when Harry seemed to calm. "…sometimes I want to seek him out and let him end it all…" Snape was stunned when he heard the words. "It's all getting so hard and frustrating; I can't even focus on studying! I keep on trying, but my mind wanders off and thinks about how great it'd feel to be freed, but how horrible the future would be for everyone else. I want a family some day, someone who loves me for ME, not because I'm the famous Harry Potter… And what kind of job will I get? I have no idea! I can't even make a simple potion, you KNOW that!" To say Snape was surprised to hear such a mature AND hurt voice from Harry was an understatement. The silence between them continued for a few minutes, until Harry stood up and gathered his things. "I'll go back to my dorm. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Professor…" Harry started walking to the door, when he suddenly heard his teacher say some words that warmed him.  
>He hurried off, blushing a bit while recalling the words Snape had said before he left. "If you need to talk, you can just come by any time, Harry."<p>

Harry was relieved today had turned out to be only a double potions class. He was surprised at first, but when he heard Hogsmead had a special sale, and all with permission from their parents could go, he understood why the whole afternoon was off. He hadn't gotten the papers signed, as usual, so he was stuck at the school's grounds. He walked around, until he found a peaceful spot near the lake. The school was almost hidden by the trees, and the grass was green and full of beautiful flowers. The flowers let out an intoxicating scent, and he was soon sitting against a tree, calmly watching the birds fly around. "Harry." He recognized the voice, but the wonderful scent of flowers made him too relaxed to care. He hadn't slept well last night because of yet another nightmare, so the calming scent made him very sleepy. "Harry." The voice was closer, but Harry was too comfortable to care. The last thing he noticed before drifting off, was a pair of strong arms lifting him up.

Harry looked around confused. He had woken up in a room he'd never seen before. He slowly got out of bed, wondering where he was and how he got there. "You shouldn't let yourself fall asleep out there. If I hadn't brought you back, you'd be stuck out in that weather." Harry looked at Snape, who stood in the door, then looked to the window, where the older man was pointing. It was a terrible storm outside. "You slept quite long. You should use your nights for sleeping, Harry." Harry looked down and bit his lip.  
>He could as well be honest with the man, since they were finally getting along. He wanted the other to know he trusted him. "It's my nightmares… A mixture of memories and fears of the future… I'm surprised I didn't wake up screaming actually…" Harry almost regretted saying it, but at least he had someone to talk to. "I was afraid of asking for something against it, since you always scolded me for everything… And I know how bad I am at potions, so I didn't dare trying to make any on my own… And… my friends are forgetting me, so I forget to eat and I don't get comfort after nightmares anymore…" Snape looked at Harry.<br>The man suddenly got a great idea. "Harry, go to your dorm and pack your things. You will get a room in my quarters. I will make sure you are taken care of." To say Harry was surprised would be the understatement of the century! "Harry, please, be cooperative. I just want what's best for you. It may be hard to believe, but I care about you. And please, get back before the others return from Hogsmead." Harry nodded and walked towards the door. Before he exited, he heard Snape's voice, as soft as a mother's to her newborn, saying a sentence he'd thought he'd never hear anyone say. "And please, get back soon, my little Stag…"


	4. Ch4: Revealing The Truth

I said I'd add two chapters when I got internet to properly work, and here it is! Second chapter today! I hope you all have a nice Christmas and a nice day. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_Laptop chatting/Letters  
><em>_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Harry was packing his trunk with all his things when a tapping on the window caught his attention. He looked at the window, and saw a beautiful owl he hadn't seen before looking at him. He opened the window, and the owl flew up on his shoulder. It held its leg out, so he could take the message. He carefully unfolded the paper and read it.<p>

_Hello Stag.  
>I miss seeing you online, so I thought I'd send you a small message. Snake and I really get worried about you. I caught Professor Snape making a potion that helps against nightmares. Did you finally ask him? He seemed worried for you.<br>Also, I'd like to apologize and explain; I wasn't making fun of you! I was just surprised that you, of all, would be so close to giving up. I really miss you, and I hope you'll get back soon. I've fallen for you, Stag. I fell in love with you three years ago, and talking to you just made me love you and want to protect you more!  
>I hope you can forgive us. The owl isn't mine, but he will wait for a reply for me. I borrowed him from a classmate, since my own owl is bringing a letter for my family. He will first leave when you give him a reply.<br>I miss you.  
>Silver.<em>

Harry looked the letter over. Staying with Snape would be a good chance to find out who Silver and Snake were. He then remembered that Snape had called him Stag. He took out pen and paper and started writing quickly.

_Hi Silver.  
>I miss you too, but it just felt like I was going to be a laugh for the Slytherins… The boy who lived is a weak, lonely boy who doesn't even have any friends anymore when he wakes up from his countless nightmares!<br>Professor Snape has to be one of you, unless one of you is a big blabber mouth. He called me 'little Stag', and only you two do that… I will be staying in his quarters, since he seems to actually be worried about me. If he IS one of you, can you convince him that we can all three meet? I really would like to know who you both are… I feel so lonely and scared, that I really don't know what to do. I haven't been able to sleep for a week, and I am happy Poppy lets me get some Pepper-Up potions to keep me awake during the day. If not, I'd fall asleep in class and wake up screaming, ruining the lessons… I have to finish packing before everyone gets back from Hogsmead. I'll see you whenever you confront me.  
>Stag.<br>PS, I have come to like you, and I am in love with two Slytherins, so I hope you are one of them. I just hope I won't end up having to choose between them, or else I might snap and run away. Why is it so bad to love two people? I don't know…_

Harry folded the letter and gave it to the owl, which flew off before he could even give it the treat, he had taken for it. He finished packing and shrunk his trunk. He checked his things and made sure he had everything, and started walking to the dungeon again. He knocked on the door to the classroom, but no one was there. He walked to the door that lead to Snape's office, knocked, and walked in to see Snape and Draco making out. He was too stunned to do or say anything, and so he let everything turn black.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed, was that he was on a bed, the next was that his clothes had been changed to a pajamas, and his trunk was the normal size, next to the bed. He heard a sound and looked to the door. His heart was pained when he saw Draco and Snape walk in together. "How are you feeling, Harry…?" Snape asked nervously. It was clear they regret leaving the door unlocked.  
>Draco walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I am so sorry you had to see us like that, Harry… We didn't know you'd be back so soon…" Harry just looked away. He just saw the only two people he was in love with making out. He didn't want to blurt out anything he'd regret later. "Harry, please… Speak to me…" Harry tried his best to keep the tears back, but Draco's soft, caring voice made it impossible.<br>Draco wrapped his arms around Harry when a low sob escaped the younger boy. "I-it's not fair…" Harry sobbed into Draco's chest. "It's never fair…" Snape looked into Draco's eyes, and understood the boys needed to be alone, so Draco could cheer up Harry. Before Harry even noticed anything, Snape was gone and closed the door.  
>Draco took a small piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Harry. "Stag, please, don't cry… It hurts to see you cry…" Harry froze when he saw it was the letter he had written for Silver earlier. He pulled back and stared at Draco. "Yes, I'm Silver," Draco said nervously, and connected his silver grey eyes with Harry's emeralds. "And please, don't cry. It really hurts to see you cry…" Harry looked at Draco, before pouncing on him and hiding his face in Draco's chest again. Draco hadn't expected it, and panicked for a second, before he noticed Harry was barely sobbing anymore. "Harry, are you okay…?" Harry just stayed close to Draco for a while.<br>After calming down, Harry pulled away and looked at Draco. Draco offered him a small bottle of water, and Harry gladly took it. "I'm sorry I interrupted you…" Harry whispered. "Maybe I should just leave…" The water bottle was taken from him, and a pair of soft, warm lips molded onto his.  
>The kiss broke after mere seconds, and Draco smiled at Harry. "No way will you leave. I've loved you for three years, and when I finally have a chance to get you to actually like me, I won't miss it." Harry was too stunned to do anything.<br>Snape walked in just as Draco kissed Harry, and sighed when he saw Harry's expression. "Draco, did you even consider, that maybe Harry hasn't had his first kiss stolen yet? You don't even know if he likes you like that." Draco panicked when he heard Snape say that. It hadn't crossed his mind!  
>Draco hugged Harry. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think about it! I am so sorry!" Harry shut Draco up by kissing him deeply, making Draco fall backwards with Harry on top. "Harry… Stop… St-stop… Kissing… Me…" Snape grabbed Harry's shoulders and parted the two boys. "He sure is good at kissing…" Draco panted out. The blonde blushed and gave out a subconscious moan, when he saw his professor capture his classmate's lips.<br>Harry gave out a small whine when the kiss was broken, which made Draco giggle. "You two have school tomorrow, and it is late." He gave a small bottle to Harry. "It will help against your nightmares. Now, if you would please get changed, Draco, we could all get to bed." Harry couldn't help but stare, when Draco started undressing on the bed, and a low moan from the grown man next to him told him, that he wasn't the only one raping Draco's pale, smooth, strong body with his eyes. Harry got under the covers to get to sleep, and blushed when Draco suddenly appeared next to him, and held him close. He rested his head against the other's chest, when he felt another, bigger body embrace him from behind. With a small smile, he drifted off.

Ron and Hermione were too busy making out to notice Harry enter, but once he was by his desk, they started attacking him with questions, as to why he hadn't been in the dorm when they got back. "Stop pestering Harry right now, Weasley! If you want to know what he does in his spare time, why don't you start caring about him, instead of gnawing the know-it-all's face off every chance you get?" The entire class got dead silent when Draco said that. Snape even dropped the book he was holding. Draco put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "And if you even consider dragging him off, you might as well forget it. After you two abandoned him, he at least got some friends who know what LOYALTY means!" Hermione was furious at Draco's words, but she also felt very guilty. Ron, on the other hand, was just plain furious, and instantly pulled out his wand and send a curse at Draco. It was first when a crying Harry was clinging to the unconscious and violently bleeding blonde, that Ron noticed what he had done. Snape hurried to dismiss the class, and brought Draco to the hospital wing. Harry slapped Ron's cheek hard, before he ran after his teacher and classmate, leaving a stunned class and a shocked Ron, with a mark on his cheek, which was redder than his hair.

Harry was forced to swallow a calming potion, so Draco could be treated. He was fussing so much, that it was impossible to even think. "He will be fine, Harry. Poppy will make sure he gets better." The medi-witch soon after came out in the hall; allowing them to go check on Draco.  
>Harry hurried over to Draco's bed, and looked at the sleeping blonde. "D-Draco…?" The silver grey eyes opened slowly, and Harry's tears sprang anew. "Oh god, I thought I lost you… I'm so sorry I couldn't help…" Snape looked at Draco, and smiled.<br>Draco weakly sat up, and smiled back at them. "Did Weasley at least get a good punishment…?" he asked weakly. Harry told him about what had happened, and when Harry mentioned the slap, Draco giggled a bit. "You are so unbelievably amazing, love." They all froze when the word was realized by them all. "S-sorry, I didn't really think there…" Harry hugged Draco gently.  
>Snape and Draco tensed at Harry's sudden affection, but both of them melted with joy, when they heard what Harry had to say. "I love you both… I don't want to ever part from either of you…" he murmured.<br>The two other men smiled at him, and Draco kissed Harry's cheek. "That can be arranged…" Snape said softly.


	5. Ch5: A Perfect Chance

I'm sorry the chappie is short, but don't worry! I am already working on the next one! I hope you enjoy, since some of the major fangirls/boys may squeal a lot because of this chapter.

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_Laptop chatting  
><em>_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Harry looked out the window sadly. Everyone was going home for Christmas, but he had to stay at the school all alone. Dumbledore wouldn't even be there with him. Everyone, except Harry and the house elves working at Hogwarts, were going home. He was sad he'd be all alone, but at least he didn't need to go home to the Dursleys. Vernon had a paid vacation to Hawaii ready, but only for three people, and since Harry wasn't allowed to have a key for the house, he would have to stay out in the snow if he went home. Lucky for him, Severus had told the headmaster, that Harry had to stay and make some potions he had failed during the previous weeks. He was sick and tired of living with the Weasleys, and he didn't want to stay at the Leaky Cauldron again; it was too boring! He'd be bored at the school too, but at least he'd like the surroundings. He sighed, picked up his book from the floor, and walked towards the Potions classroom; might as well finish the potions as soon as possible.<p>

Harry stared at the potion, bored out of his mind. He had made two of the six potions already, and if he did this one right, he'd be finished with half of them. A hand suddenly appeared on each of his hips, making him jolt up and make the jug with water fall to the floor. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't know I'd shock you that much." Harry stared at Draco, wasn't he supposed to be at home with his family? "I know what you want to ask. Well, my dad decided to bring over Pansy, and after an hour of her gibbering about our betrothal party, I snapped and yelled I was gay and would never love her. I could have come out to my parents in a better way, but at least she left me alone." Draco hugged Harry, smiling softly. "Father started asking me a lot of questions. Seems they never noticed, so he told me I'd only marry a man, if I'd be able to bring an heir into the family. Then he contacted Severus and told him to take care of me. He dumped me here, told me to check on you, and said he'd bring a surprise for you later." Harry pulled away from Draco when the potion was about to get overheated, and he hurried to put the next ingredient in, and stirred it calmly. "You're getting better. If you need help, I would like to teach you. My dad doesn't approve, but I want to have a potions shop, and sell potions me and Severus make…" Harry smiled, as Draco kept ranting. He had missed the blonde, and now they were going to be together the entire Christmas.

Harry was stunned, to say the least. He had entered Severus' office, to give him the potions, and the first thing he saw, was the Potions Master on his knees, between Draco's legs. Harry couldn't help but stare. They looked gorgeous together, but he couldn't help the jealous and hurt feeling welling up in his chest. Didn't they want him to join in too? His thoughts were broken, when he heard his classmate talk. "What…?" he asked nervously, hoping it would get repeated, since his thoughts had been elsewhere, and he hadn't heard what Draco said.  
>Draco shivered, as the older man continued his movements. "I asked if you liked your surprise…" Draco managed to gasp out, before he came with a loud cry.<br>Harry blushed, when he saw the teacher didn't spit it out; he swallowed it! "Y-yeah… Y-you two are h-hot together…" he stuttered out.  
>The two men turned to him, Draco was grinning and Severus was smirking. "Do you want to join in…?" Harry stared at them. Had Severus just asked if he wanted to join them having sex? He nodded nervously, hoping they wouldn't notice how nervous he was. Draco saw Harry was nervous and shy, so he snuck over to the boy, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry hadn't even noticed the blonde move, so the kiss was a very big surprise. Draco opened Harry's pants while kissing him, so it was easier to get them off. Harry was blushing deeply and panting when Draco finally let go of his mouth. It didn't take many seconds before Draco's lips were busy again though; this time the goal was placed much lower than Harry's lips though.<br>Harry moaned wantonly, as he felt Draco's mouth on his cock. This was his first ever sexual experience, so of course, he couldn't know if Draco was good, but he knew one thing; Draco was a master at making a hot show! Severus was groaning and jerking off, and he looked so peaceful and happy!  
>With a loud scream, Harry let his sperm shoot down Draco's throat, and Draco even enjoyed it! Harry was very happy the wall was there to support him, or he would have fallen to the floor. "Did you like it?" Draco purred. Harry just nodded. How could he possibly tell the two sex fiends in front of him, that this was the very first sexual act he'd ever actually had had? He heard Severus' dark, seductive voice murmur something, and shortly after, he could feel the uncomfortable tingling from the older man prodding through his mind.<br>After a bit, he sighed in relief, as he felt the man exit his mind. "Well, this was unexpected," the potions master said with a chuckle. "Seems like our little stag hasn't actually tried any of this before…" Draco stared at Harry, and his jaw dropped in surprise. The sight of Draco like that, made Harry calm down and giggle a bit. "Well," Severus continued. "Either that, or he has been obliviated every time he's done sexual actions." At this, both the teenagers burst out laughing. It was incredible they were getting along so well now! With a quick kiss between the teens, they got dressed, and got ready to go get dinner. Christmas would pass in a breeze.

"Harry~!" Harry shuddered. As usual, Ginny was dragging her friends over to him, and pressure him, so he would get nervous, and they'd make him say he loved her, even though it wasn't true. "Harry, my friends and I want to hear you confess to the love of your life!" she said and battered her eyelashes. She wanted Harry to find her sexy, but it merely made his stomach turn. Draco wasn't far behind Harry, so he stopped and stayed near, merely to be support if Harry needed it, unseen to the girls, but presence known by Harry.  
>The girls started pressuring Harry into confessing his love to Ginny. <em>'How dumb can they be? This may very well backfire on them! Harry doesn't love that bitch! He loved me and Severus! He can't say he loves a teacher, he'll be shunned!'<em> Draco fumed, and suddenly got an idea. Who said Harry needed to say anything at all? Draco walked over to Harry, and casually put his arms around the raven-haired's waist. The younger boy blushed, and Draco smirked, seeing it as his chance to tell the world of his pride to be gay, as well as getting the girls off Harry's back. "Hey, love. Are the girls annoying you?" Harry blushed more, as Draco's words sunk in.  
>The girls just stared, and Harry looked at Draco. "Draco, what're you doing?" Harry whispered nervously.<br>A quick peck made Harry blush again. "I just wanted to make sure the girls understood you're not on the marked." Draco chuckled when the darker haired teen blushed and pouted. "Come on, Harry. You know I love you, what more do you need?" The girls started whispering, and Harry knew he might as well show he 'played for the other team'.  
>He turned and looked at the blonde. "I love you too, Dray," he said and smiled. "But if you ever come up behind me and nearly give me a heart attack again, you will stay on the couch for our whole wedding night." This time Draco was the one to blush.<br>After Draco regained his composure, he pouted cutely, and held Harry close. "But you promised you'd move out together with me. We'd need to buy a couch first," Draco said, and suddenly grinned. "And even so, I bet I could convince you to have some fun with me there." At that statement, one of the girls fainted; Ginny Weasley couldn't stand hearing that 'her Harry', was going to marry the school's biggest bully; Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin nonetheless!  
>The other girls swarmed around Ginny, and Harry and Draco quickly made their escape. "You know, the whole school will know by lunch…" Harry said low. "We can't back down from it now…" Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him into an almost empty classroom. One person, Severus Snape, was in there.<br>Snape looked at the two boys, as they entered. He took out a small box and handed it to Draco. Draco smiled; he had planned this with Severus for ages, but they never had the gut to ask Harry. Draco got down on one knee in front of Harry. "Harry James Potter, will you do me the honor of marrying me and Severus? And before you ask; yes, you can bond with two people, as long as all parts agree." Severus held up his hand, and showed a small, simple ring on his hand. It didn't look as special as the one in the box, Harry noticed.  
>Severus seemed to read his thoughts, and pointed his wand at the ring, removing the spell he had cast on it. He couldn't let anyone know he was engaged with a student, so he hid it behind a simplifying spell. "Being a wizard can be very rewarding at times," he said with a grin. Harry smiled, took the beautiful ring from the box and put it on his finger. Draco couldn't help but hugging and kissing Harry happily.<br>Severus put the spell back in place, and while Draco and Harry now had identical engagement rings on, Severus would first be revealed as their third part after they left school. "I love you so much. Both of you…" Harry sighed happily, as he hugged Draco. Unknowing to all three of them, a fourth person had seen it all.


	6. Ch6: Bad Luck And Good Luck

Yay! Long chapter! I hope you all like it. I've not been feeling well lately, so it's been hard for me to get motivated to write. But here it is! A nice, long chappie for you all! I hope you like it! Enjoy! And yes, I know the warning says "two guys" and this is a THREESOME, but I do not care, seeing as it is merely a warning, and not the description of the story. Oh my, I really like this chapter. Wonder what happens next? You jus have to wait and see! I'm a tease, ha!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_Laptop chatting  
><em>_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Harry was getting anxious. He had gotten an anonymous letter, telling him to come to the Shrieking Shack; alone. He was scared, all the way to the bone. Who could it be? And why was he naive enough to actually go alone? He jolted and pointed the wand in front of him instinctively, when he heard footsteps closing in on him. "Oh, Harry, so very nice to see you," a dark voice said. "I see you got my letter." Harry stared at the man. "Surprised to see me, Harry?" Harry just nodded, as the familiar man walked closer. "I believe you wonder, why it is I, you meet here." Harry nodded again. The tall blonde started walking around him, as if inspecting him. "I went to see Severus the other day. And what I saw was very interesting. A three-way marriage…? I never thought you'd be that type of person. I always heard from Arthur Weasley, about how great it would be, when his daughter married you." The chuckle sent shivers down Harry's spine. "That secret," he continued. "Could very well get you three into big trouble… Draco could manage. A good word, and he could be back in, or I could have him homeschooled. Severus could easily get another job I'm sure, but what about you? You have no family, no money and no connections. What will you do?" Harry tensed.<br>He glared at the tall man. "Fine, what do you want to keep quiet, Malfoy?" he growled angrily at the blonde. The grown-up said nothing, merely gave an envelope to Harry and left. Harry decided he'd open it tonight in the dorm, when the others were asleep.

Harry looked over the letter again. The letter was short, and merely invited him over to Malfoy Manor during the summer holiday. He knew it would be a trap, but he had to do it. If not for his own sake; at least for Draco and Severus!  
>Harry looked to the door, as he heard someone enter. Draco had agreed to meet Draco and Severus in the Room of Requirements, so he knew it could only be them. He got up, but just as soon as he had heard the door close, he was tackled back onto the couch. "Harry, I have great news!" Harry stared up at the eager blonde. "My dad said I could bring you home over the summer, if you wanted! We'll both turn seventeen, so you can be there when I turn into my inheritance!" Draco stopped his happy rambling, when he noticed Harry's confusion. "What is it? What did I say?" he whined, nervous he offended the other boy.<br>Severus calmly walked over; as soon as he was sure the door had disappeared again. "He doesn't know of inheritances, Draco. He grew up with muggles. They never taught him any of this," the man said, and smiled. "So why don't you explain your inheritance to him?" At this suggestion, Draco beamed eagerly.  
>He took Harry's hand and helped him sit up. "My father told me he's a veela, so I will inherit some veela magic, along with the ability to feel my soulmate! My dad told me I will be able to feel my soulmate as soon as I come of age, though it is also possible I can't feel my soulmate until he or she gets their inheritance." Draco smiled. "And mother told me some veela get two or three mates, instead of just one!" Harry looked at Draco's eagerness, and his heart clenched at the question he was about to ask.<br>He wet hips lips and looked at the blonde. "But… How can you be sure that it is me and Severus, who will be your mates?" Draco had totally forgotten that fact, and he clung to Harry for dear life.  
>Severus sat down next to them, and caressed Draco's back. "Dragon, calm down, it'll be okay. If Harry and I aren't your mates, then your soulmate will make you even happier than we do." Draco just kept clinging to Harry, until he fell asleep, and Severus carried him out.<br>Harry stopped them at the door, and quickly gave Draco a kiss, then leant over him and gave one to Severus. "Tell him I'll come. I don't want to leave you two alone…" Severus smiled, and left with Draco, leaving Harry behind to think. He didn't feel like going to the dorm, but he was supposed to. He started walking to his dorm, while hoping nothing bad would come from visiting the Malfoy Manor. He didn't want anyone hurt.

Draco looked at Harry's unconscious body. It was only two days until he'd be going home for the summer, and Harry had been unconscious for a week already. Draco hadn't left his side a minute, and there was no doubt about the love they shared. Draco didn't know what to do; it had all gone so fast. He didn't know what to do about the situation. One of his fiancées was unconscious, the other had to stay away, since they could all be kicked out, if anyone found out he was part of their relationship.

**Harry smiled and carefully chopped the herbs for the potion. He knew this potion well, and all he had to do, was to make sure he worked well together with Draco. "Oh, I forgot one of the ingredients. I'll be back in a second," Draco said, then shared a short kiss with Harry, and walked over to Severus, who was watching the class. During the kiss, no one had noticed that another student had snuck over and dropped something in their cauldron. Draco went back to the table, hoping he was in time, so the potion wouldn't be ruined. The liquid turned a sickly brown, and started bubbling. The only warning they got, was Harry yelling for everyone to get down, but when Draco wasn't fast enough, he jumped in the way and took the blow. Since then, Harry hadn't woken up. Severus had done his best to make an antidote, but they knew nothing about the potion's effect. Madam Pomfrey had done all she could, but nothing seemed to be able to stop the potion. No one had seen what was dropped in the cauldron, so no one could even guess what effect it was having. And of course, no one admitted they did it.**

Draco looked at Harry, as the incident popped into his mind again. He gave out a sob. "If I wasn't so slow, you would be here with me now…" he whispered into Harry's chest. "I'm so sorry…" He was burst out of his thoughts, when Severus barged in with a potion in hand.  
>He held it to Madam Pomfrey as soon as she appeared. "This is the last chance we got. Give it to him, Poppy." She hurried over to Harry and shooed Draco off of the raven-haired boy.<br>After feeding the potion to him, she checked his body, to see if she could find any changes. "What was that potion…?" Draco asked low, while clinging to Severus' arm for support. "It won't hurt him, will it?" Severus just petted the boy's blonde hair and let him continue crying.  
>Madam Pomfrey went back into her office, and Severus stayed with Draco and Harry. "Don't worry, Dragon. He will be fine. The potion will merely make his body go into its inheritance sooner. For that, his body will heal faster, and he will be back with us before you even know it." He looked at the blonde, smiling softly. "We can just pray the potion works against the other one."<p>

Severus woke up in the middle of the night, when he felt someone get through his ward and into his chambers. Draco was allowed to spend the night with the professor, to have the teacher's support, since Harry hadn't woken up after 24 hours, but he hadn't left the bed, thus he hadn't left the chamber, so who could be entering the chamber? "Severus? Who is it? I can feel someone is here…" Draco whimpered, and Severus held him close. Severus hushed Draco, and got out of the bed.  
>He took his wand from under his pillow, and slowly made his way to the bedroom door. 'Wand at the ready…' he reminded himself mentally, and shot the door open with his free hand. To say he was shocked was an understatement. "Harry…" he muttered. "Harry! You're awake!" At that statement, Draco almost flew from the bed into Harry's arms. Severus pulled him away though. The body was Harry, but something was wrong. Harry wasn't acting like Harry. He was acting like a shell, like a person under the Imperius. "Dragon, get back to bed. Don't get near him. There's something wrong with him." Draco instinctively hid behind Severus, and Harry gave out a small snarl; his eyes bled a crimson red, and he revealed a set of sharp fangs. Severus instantly knew what was wrong, and used a weak cutting curse on his arm, letting the blood flow slowly down his arm. Harry instinctively jumped at him, knocking him back on the bed and Draco to the floor, as he began lapping up the blood. Severus gave a small moan, when the tongue tickled over the wound to close it. Draco was scared; what was happening? Harry suddenly cuddled up next to Severus, and the man finally dared to talk. "Dragon, it's okay. He was just… Hungry." Draco slowly went over to the bed. "It seems he has vampire in his blood. And elf blood too…" Draco let a hand caress the pale, pointy ear, and smiled.<br>He had missed Harry, so he didn't care he hadn't been there when he got his inheritance. "He's cute with pale skin. It's almost milky white." Severus smiled, and nodded; he totally agreed with Draco.  
>Harry's hair had gotten longer, reaching his elbows now and his skin was a beautiful milky pale, also his eyes seemed to bleed red when he was angered. "But just remind me, Dragon, not to shoo you away from him. He seems to be even more possessive over his mate than before." Draco's heart jumped with joy when he heard it. Harry woke up when Draco squealed, and looked up at the boy.<br>His eyes were still the beautiful emerald green of the killing curse, but they were speckled with two other colors; midnight black as Severus' eyes and silvery grey as Draco's eyes. "Do you mind being quiet…? I'm sleepy…" Harry muttered, and the two others cuddled him, as they all went to sleep together.

Draco was happy. No, scratch that; he was beyond happy! He knew he and Severus were Harry's mates, thus he and Severus had to be mates as well. And Harry was very protective of his mates, which made Draco even happier, since Harry was very adorable when he clung to Draco in a childish way, to show he 'owned' the other boy. "How do we get to Malfoy Manor?" Draco asked eagerly. "Dad said floo would be too messy, and the train takes too long." Harry looked at the grown-up, his curiosity was about to get the better of him as well.  
>Severus smiled and held out a small rope. "By portkey, of course," Severus answered with a grin. Harry paled; he hated portkeys! They always got him dizzy, and he didn't know how to properly land on his feet.<br>He grabbed hold on the rope nonetheless, and prepared himself for the uncomfortable spinning he'd feel in his stomach. The spinning didn't come, but he did land with his stomach and chest colliding with the floor. "Harry Potter…" a snake-like voice said. "So very different from what I had expected, Severus, pray explain what has happened to the boy and why he looks like this…" Severus bowed to his Lord. He hadn't expected to see the Dark Lord in Malfoy Manor. "Severus, I'm getting impatient…" the voice almost hissed, and it made Severus shiver with fear.  
>Severus stood up again. "Nine days ago," Severus began, hoping he wouldn't stutter too much. "In a Potions class, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were paired up. Draco went to get an ingredient he forgot, and in the mean time, someone sabotaged their potion. Harry noticed, and yelled for everyone to get down. Draco was caught off guard, and didn't get down, so Harry jumped in the way, and the potion made him go unconscious. After a full week of trying, I took a last chance, and gave Harry a potion to get him his inheritance sooner, hoping it'd help him heal up faster. It was a surprise, when he turned out to have an inheritance. We found out he has vampire and elf blood in him, and instantly, he claimed me and Draco to be his mates." Voldemort watched, as Harry clung to the blonde, and possessively dragged Severus over to him as well.<br>He let out a low chuckle, and looked at Harry. "I have a proposal for you, Harry…" Everyone lead their eyes to the Dark Lord. He was making a proposal for his nemesis? "I went through your life, trying to find a way to bring you to me, and when Severus so kindly brought me a medicinal record from your school, I noticed your childhood was alike to mine. No love, no friends, injuries, and nothing to support you. I later found out, with some further studying through Albus Dumbledore's memories…" He glanced at Severus and smirked. "…I found that you are my last horcrux. And seeing as you have a part of my soul in you, I thought it better to keep you as an ally, than kill you and a part of myself. Will you join my forces? You can get back on all those who deserted you." Harry looked up at the man, who just grinned.  
>With a loud snarl, Harry exclaimed his disapproval. "I will not join someone who is likely to hurt my mates! And in some cases HAVE hurt my mates!" It was clear he talked about all the times Severus had been crucioed.<br>Voldemort stood up and stepped forward, slowly making his way down to Harry and his two mates. "If you join me, I will let you be in charge of punishments for the Malfoy and Snape families, in case either does any wrong, and I will let you in as my heir, so you can continue where I leave off, should something happen to me. As my equal, it seems only right like that." Harry looked at Draco, who was clinging in fear to Severus at the moment. "Will you join me?" Harry held his hand out to Voldemort, and as they shook, a storm suddenly hit outside.  
>Lucius stepped a bit forward. "My Lord, the weather is getting worse; we all better go to our rooms. And tonight Draco gets his inheritance, so he needs to get to his room soon." Voldemort looked at Harry, and Harry instantly knew what the look meant. Lucius was helping Harry's mate, but still, he spoke out of order. Harry took Draco's hand and smiled, and then he sent a grin to the Dark Lord, showing he'd deal with the older Malfoy. Harry clung to his trembling blonde mate, while wondering how to punish Lucius. He had always wanted to try the joke set the Weasley twins gave him, maybe he could let Lucius off a bit easy this once? The humiliation would be enough for now. Tomorrow, Harry would bring out the box, and Lucius would get a big surprise in the morning.<p> 


	7. Ch7: Lesson Learnt

I noticed I added this without writing a greeting. How silly of me. Oh well, I was tired when I added it, no doubt. I hope you enjoy/enjoyed the chapter! Next chappie will be up soon!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Parseltongue"  
>'Voldemort and Harry's connection'<em>  
><em>Laptop chatting<br>__**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Draco clung to Harry, silently thanking his lucky star, for having his two mates with him, when he got his inheritance. He did not like the stinging feeling that was still lingering down his spine, but he was happy, that he instantly felt, as if he was pulled to Harry and Severus. Severus had no creature inheritance, so he didn't feel it the same way, but he still felt it. Severus was overjoyed, that they both had a soulmate connection to him. He would be crushed, if he only was to be with one of them. Draco could feel instantly he was the submissive, and that Harry was the dominant, but what would Severus be? Around Harry, he was almost as submissive as Draco, but with Draco, he was always dominating. Harry had just said they were both his submissives, and he wouldn't want it any other way. Deep down, Draco knew he agreed, even if it was a bit embarrassing to be bottom. He was a Malfoy after all! After a bit more relaxing in Harry's arms, Draco willed himself to sleep. He had a strange feeling, that he'd need the energy in the morning.<p>

Draco shot up in bed when he heard a loud scream. He threw some clothes on and hurried to the door. "What happened?" he called out to anyone nearby.  
>Harry just sat up on the bed and smirked. He loved making pranks, if people deserved it. "I think your dad doesn't like his surprise. He got off easy, don't worry. The effects will wear off in a few days." Draco stared at his mate's calm smile. Had he hexed Draco's father? Draco ran from the room. He needed to see his dad, before he put any glamour charms on to hide the result of the prank! He found his father in the bathroom, and he gaped. For the first time ever, he forgot the dignity a Malfoy must show, and he gaped at his father. His long blonde hair was turned a spring grass green, and flowers were stuck all over it, making it look like he had taking a piece of a garden on his head, his skin was a deep red, making it look like he was constantly blushing, all over his body, and the worst part was, that no matter what he did; all the clothes he took on turned into pink women's clothes. Draco ran off, hands over his mouth, and hurried back to his room. He threw himself on the bed, and struggled to keep the laughter inside or within the pillow he pressed his face into. His dad couldn't get to know Draco found him hilarious. "Well, what do you think, Dragon? Did your father look well enough, as a mild warning?" Draco nodded, and let the words sink in.<br>He turned and looked at Harry. "Warning?" he said low.  
>Harry nodded. "Yes. I thought it'd be better to attack his looks than his body. I didn't want Voldemort to crucio him. I expect that you care about your dad, so I thought I would just let him try being less pretty boy for once. Have you seen Sev?" Draco shook his head, and buried his head in the pillow again. He couldn't help the laughter.<br>Severus came in shortly after, and held a paper to the two teens. "Look what I got," he said in a teasing voice, and both of them tried to get the paper. Harry managed to get his wand and accio Severus onto the bed, between the teens, so Harry easily got the paper.  
>While Draco's mouth was molesting Severus' neck and shoulder, Harry read the paper and grinned. "Dragon, what will it take for me to get you into a dress?" Draco paled and stared at Harry. "Well, I'd like to see how beautiful you are in a wedding dress." He held the paper to Draco, who just continued molesting Severus after reading the paper, though this time, it was purely from joy! The paper just told them, that the Ministry had allowed for Severus, Harry and Draco to get married all three together, the afternoon after their graduation. Harry got up, and kisses Draco's cheek. "I have some business to do. I will come back later. I'll make sure you get breakfast on bed, but stay in the room until I'm back." He smiled when his submissives nodded, and headed for the room Voldemort had taken as his. He didn't wait until the doors were opened; he just walked in and stepped in front of Voldemort. "I need to talk to you; now." The red eyes met green, and a wand was drawn.<br>Voldemort's hand drew back, when he remembered Harry was no threat anymore. _"State your business. What is so important, that you can't even knock?"_ the hissing voice came, and several of the followers shuddered at the sound of their Lord speaking parseltongue.  
>Harry looked up at the man, grinning when he recognized the language of snakes. <em>"I would prefer you keep low profile, at least until Draco and I graduate, and have gotten married,"<em> he answered the Dark Lord. _"I would also like your permission to call you Father, as I will be your heir, thus, I will in a way be your son."_ Voldemort gave out a deep chuckle, and his followers tensed; he never laughed like that before!  
>Voldemort smiled and looked at Harry. <em>"Very well… My son… I will keep my death eaters on low profile, but I will not turn them passive. I will not affect your school badly, until you agree it's for the best. And the scream before, was that Malfoy's punishment? I could hear it wasn't from the Unforgivable. What did you do?" <em>he said, and looked at the teen in front of him.  
>Harry merely grinned. <em>"Call a meeting, then you will see for yourself." <em>With that reply, he turned and left. He was anxious to get back to his submissives.

To say Lucius learnt his lesson was an understatement. He had barely dared speaking at all, so Harry saw the lesson as a success, and after the effects were gone, he had confronted Lucius.

**Harry walked up to the tall blonde and smiled. "Well, Lucius, back to your usual look I see. What have you learnt from this lesson?" The blonde had looked at him, until he realized what Harry talked about. He bowed in front of the boy, submitting to his will and power. "Good. Now, don't speak out of order anymore, got it? Next time, I don't think a prank will be enough." With that, he had left Lucius, whom for the first time ever, was scared of someone other than the Dark Lord.**

Harry held a strawberry carefully between his teeth, and leant over to Draco, inviting the boy to try and take it. Draco never said no to a challenge, and he started making out with Harry, battling for the berry. Severus was sitting between the two boys, and found it hard to breathe, with the two gorgeous boys making out right in front of him. When the strawberry was gone, Harry took another one and did the same to Severus, leaving both his subs with major blushes and shy smiles. Everyone had been shocked, that Harry was so possessive, but after the first week, they got used to it, and now it was normal to see Harry molest his two mates anywhere he wanted; in the bathroom, the library, the kitchen, the garden, at the meals and even at the death eater meetings.

When they got back to the school, Harry was constantly tempted to use the cruciatus curse on Ron and Hermione. They were engaged now, so they were always together after school. He had changed, and the change drew both his ex-friends back to him, making them cling to him and remind him of the 'Golden Trio'. Halfway through the year, Harry couldn't hold in his anger anymore, and he had yelled so much at the two people he had once cared for, that Hermione ran off crying, and Ron had hit him. Ron was hit by the cruciatus, as soon as Harry's wand pointed at him, and the boy begged, cried and screamed in pain. The crowd of students could practically taste Harry's anger, and no one dared to do anything. When Harry finally let Ron go from the curse, the only nearby teacher, Severus Snape, took the boy to the hospital wing. The Ministry instantly demanded Harry Potter expelled, and Minerva, as the new Headmaster, had no choice but to do it. Harry sat in the Great Hall, where a pair of aurors, were watching over him. _'Father, I need t speak with you.' _Harry waited calmly, knowing it wouldn't take the other long to answer him.  
>A voice suddenly spoke in his mind, and behind his closed eyes, he saw Voldemort's form show. <em>'My son, are you alright? You have never contacted me on a school day before.' <em>Harry took a calming breath; which to the aurors sounded like a mere sigh, and in his mind, he told Voldemort everything. To say the Dark Lord was angry was an understatement. He was furious. _'Get whomever you deem worthy to survive and gather them at the Quidditch field. I will bring in my death eaters, and we will get that school down. We will wait in the forest. Tell me when we can attack.'_ Harry grinned and got up.  
>The aurors instantly went to stop him. "Can I go to the bathroom, please?" he said in a weak, innocent voice, and after a bit of whispering, an auror lead him to the bathroom. The auror didn't follow him into the room itself, and he was happy for that, as he opened the window, and gave out a whistle. Voldemort had given Harry a special owl, which was circling the school several times a day, while waiting for its master to whistle for it. It flew to the window, and Harry gave it a few papers. The owl looked at the papers, screeched and flew away. Harry knew it would find the people soon. He soon saw the owl coming back with his broom, as it was instructed to by the last of the letter receivers, and Harry flew out the window. <em>'They are all yours, Father.' <em>

Harry cuddled up to Draco, who was crying. He had lost his engagement ring, and thus felt he was betraying Harry and Severus. Harry assured Draco the ring didn't matter, as long as the heart was still true. It hadn't taken long before Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic, and Severus and Lucius both had high status jobs in the Ministry now. The Wizarding World had been very frightened when this happened, but over time, everything got better, and due to Harry helping his 'father' with all the new tasks, the Wizarding World was doing better than it had for centuries. But that didn't change the fact, that Draco's ring was gone. Draco had looked everywhere. Harry suddenly remembered an important fact. They hadn't looked everywhere! "Dragon, I just realized… When the school was taken over, we went to the Quidditch field to be safe. Have you searched there?" Harry knew he hadn't, and Draco sprung up, and ran to the floo. Harry waited by the floo, and less than ten minutes later, Draco came back, jumping his mate with kisses. The beautiful ring was finally back on his finger, and he felt ready for their soon-to-be marriage.


	8. Ch8: Responsibility

Sorry about this short chapter! I've been quite lonely lately, so I haven't much been in the mood to write. At least it'll get better soon. Spring's on its way, and when spring arrives, I'll get more in the mood to write. Hope you enjoy the (sadly) short chappie! I sure enjoyed writing it. Will update soon!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Parseltongue"  
>'Voldemort and Harry's connection'<em>  
><em>Laptop chatting<br>__**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Harry looked around, wondering where the hell he was at. He had gone to bed with Severus and Draco, but when he woke up, he found that he was in a dark forest and not Draco's room in Malfoy Manor. He slowly started making his way around the forest, hoping to find a clue, as to where he had disappeared to. A low whispering sound caught his attention, and he started walking towards it. A light appeared, and he stopped. 'Oh god, am I DEAD?' he thought, as the panic washed over him. He went towards the light, hoping he wasn't dead. The voices became louder, and he sighed relieved when he saw the light was from a fire. A few people were there, and as soon as he was close enough, they all turned and looked at him. Two of them wore beautiful, royal robes. Their pale skin and long, silky smooth hair made Harry back away. He had only ever seen pictures of elves. He never thought he'd actually get to see any.<br>The two royal looking elves smiled, and the woman stepped forth. "Do not fret, child; we mean you no harm. We merely wished to see the last heir of our beloved King," she said softly. Harry looked at her in confusion. Sure, he knew he had elf blood, but royal elf blood? "Your inheritance has been foretold to bring our people peace, child," she continued. "Since you have royal blood from both elves and vampires, you are chosen to be the King of both our species. You, dear child, have been foretold to bring peace between elves and vampires, and end all the wars we endure and suffer under." Harry looked around on the people, and noticed only some of them were elves. The others had fangs, speckled eyes with red outlines on the pupils and almost snowy pale skin; vampires.  
>Harry took a step backwards. He didn't want to be king. What was he going to tell Draco and Severus? He suddenly remembered the first thing he thought when he woke up. Anger flooded his body, and his magic started dancing around him. "You stole me from my mates," he snarled, and his eyes flashed totally red, except for the speckles, which remained his mates' colors. The magic spiraled and danced around him, fuelled by his anger, and it clearly scared the elves and vampires.<br>The other of the royal looking elves stepped a single step forward. "We did not steal you away, child. You're still with your mates. We've summoned your soul here, though you will return to your body as soon as we release the spell." Hearing this calmed Harry and the swirling magic calmed and faded, until it was gone and the group dared to breathe again. "Dear child, we wish for you to come to your throne. Your people need you. The wars have stopped. Merely after it was rumored the Chosen One was with us, the fighters stopped fighting, though without your guidance, they will begin fighting again. You are destined to lead our people into a better future." Harry looked at them nervously, what about Draco and Severus? As a king, how'd he have time for them? "I know what you are thinking, child. You are destined to rule two people as one, thus you're bound to have two mates; two queens. They will of course stay with you. Breaking up destined soulmates is a sin to both our species. We know you've grown up as a wizard, so we will be sending a messenger with a letter." A snowy white owl landed on the elf's shoulder, and Harry gaped at it. The owl was as white as the cleanest snow, but it had a spot on its chest in a golden honey orange color. "This owl will come with the parchment for you. You do not need to come to our territories; you merely have to be at our aid when your people need it. We will not take you from your home, should you not want it as well. For now, the owl will be the key between us." Harry felt as if an earthquake hit him, and he tried his best not to fall. "It appears your mates are pulling you away from us. Look out for the owl. She will come eventually." Then everything turned black.  
>Harry sputtered and sat up, almost choking on the potion Severus had fed him. "Oh, Harry, we were so worried! What happened? Sev said your soul had been summoned elsewhere! Who did it? Are you okay? Your magic went crazy! Oh please, Harry, please speak to me!" Harry stared at the blonde and smiled, letting Draco ramble on about how worried he was for Harry's health.<br>Severus held a glass to Draco's mouth, and made him drink the calming potion. "Maybe he would be able to talk, if you stayed quiet for a minute, love. He's only just gotten back to us. He's okay. If he wasn't, he'd tell us instantly. Now, Harry, please tell us what happened…" Harry smiled and started telling about his weird experience.


	9. Ch9: Plans To Make

Ah, it felt good to write some more! I missed writing, and after a nice day of relaxing, I managed! Sadly, I have VERY bad news! Currently, my laptop is… incapable of using internet, so I will only be able to use internet on my phone (mail and deviantart) and internet on school (games, chatting, adding stuff online, etc.). I will do my best to write more, but I can promise nothing. I've been feeling sick lately, so it's hard to motivate myself to do anything! At least I managed to make a good chapter! Oooh, they will get married soon! Can't wait! Can you? Hehe. Enjoy! I'll update as soon as I can!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Parseltongue"  
>'Voldemort and Harry's connection'<em>  
><em>Laptop chatting<br>__**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Severus held Draco close. Harry had left seven hours ago without saying why, and they hadn't heard from him since. Draco was breaking down with worry, and Severus couldn't help but worry as well. The veela in Draco demanded they should search for Harry, but Severus convinced Draco, that Harry would come home, safe and sound, and that Draco then could yell all he wanted at the other boy. Draco had finally calmed down after crying for about an hour, and that left them where they were now; Draco sleeping in Severus' arms, in a very uncomfortably hard chair. He carefully got up, still holding Draco, and got the boy back to the bed. After the news they heard last night, it was no surprise they were still tired, and worrying over their lost mate was exhausting as well. The sun started to rise outside about ten minutes ago, and Severus closed the curtains. Draco needed his rest, so he didn't want the sun to ruin it. After realizing how tired he was himself, he cuddled up next to the youngster and drifted off as well.<p>

Harry looked around. He knew it was dangerous, since he knew nothing of the elves and vampires who'd contacted him. He also knew he'd be able to use the engagement ring on his finger to get away. He had charmed it to be a portkey, so he just had to say a small line of words. To others, it would sound odd, but he knew he needed a full phrase. If he chose a single word, the portkey could get triggered any time. He easily found the small party, who had contacted him from the forest. "This seems more right, does it not?" The vampires and elves all jumped when he talked; they hadn't felt him approach at all! "Well, seems I haven't lost my touch then. It took long to find out where you were, and I bet my mates must be worried." The party watched him calmly, after the shock subsided, and they smiled at him.  
>The royal looking elves stepped a bit forth. "At last, we meet you, your Majesty. We've been anxious to meet you and bring you to your throne," the man said eagerly.<br>"Well, since I am here, you have a chance to talk, so talk. I have been away from my mates seven hours now, and I'd like to get home soon. And just call me Harry, alright?" The elves and vampires looked at each other, and a young vampire stepped forth.  
>"It's an honor to meet you, Harry, I am Atros. Although I must say it is a little disappointing, that you left your mates alone. Any enemy of yours would charge them, while they're unprotected." Harry snorted at that.<br>"Unprotected? Oh, sure. One of the best warded manors, full of people, most of them very powerful Death Eaters, and one of them even being Voldemort himself? I doubt anyone would get out alive, if trying to attack my mates." The vampires and elves froze at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.  
>The young vampire took a step back. "He-who-must-not-be-named is very dangerous. Why'd your mates be in the same place as him?" Harry couldn't help but laugh at the trembling he could hear in the voice.<br>"Well, seeing as I'm his heir, it would make sense I live in the same place, and the manor is owned by a Death Eater, who just so happens to be the father of one of my mates, and a close friend of my other mate. It's a nice enough place." The entire party had gone silent when Harry had said this, and he grinned; an evil grin, which let his warped mind shine a few seconds. "Well, I've never been… allowed to decide which side I was on. So when I got a choice, of course I didn't do what the Light expected. I disobeyed them and obeyed myself. They warped me, and they paid. It's sorted out. I am not evil or unfair. I punish and I can be harsh, but not without reason, and as long as people don't disobey, I will be fair and help when needed. Now, I want to bond with my mates soon, but the wizard rituals are all limited. No one's expected to stay together forever, so since I am king of both your people, I thought maybe I could use some of your rituals. I want my mates bound to me forever; in life as well as death, no exceptions." The vampires grinned, knowing their marriage rituals were build perfectly for that.  
>An older vampire stepped forth. "Well, let's get to work then. There's a lot to plan."<p>

Draco poked at his food with his fork. Harry had been gone the past fifteen hours, and the worry and sorrow made him unable to eat. A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder, and Harry's soft voice made him shiver with joy. "You know, you're supposed to eat your food, not stab it until it's turned into mash." Draco turned in the chair and embraced Harry, sobbing with joy. "I missed you too, Dragon." Severus walked in shortly after. He had already clung to Harry while sobbing, and then yelled at him for just leaving without telling them anything, so to see Draco sobbing into Harry's chest was no surprise. Harry lifted Draco up, and carried him bridal style back to their room. Once they were all in the room, Harry locked the door with a spell, and silenced the room, so no one outside it could hear them. "I brought back a surprise and some good news." Draco looked up at him, and Severus stopped and watched him as well. Harry calmly put Draco down on the bed. "Well, first of all, you both know wizard bonds and muggle bonds both say 'till death do you part', right?" The two other males nodded slowly. "Well, vampires are immortal, and elves believe in a life after death, so since I don't want you two to be given to anyone else, I went to the vampires and elves who contacted me, and they helped me plan our wedding ceremony. We will be bound by heart, soul and body, so even after death, if anything exists after death, we'll still be bound together, and nothing can part us. The only bad thing is that you two aren't immortal, so while it is uncertain when I will get killed, you will most likely die long before that. And then, I'd like to ask if you two would mind being turned, so we would be together forever? Of course, your friends would die before you, meaning it's a very cursed existence. Oh, and your surprise…" Harry took out a small box and enlarged it. He opened it and gave Severus and Draco a plastic bag each.  
>Draco gasped when he took out the beautiful wedding dress. It was a mixture of blood red and white, in perfect harmony, while Severus had a suit in the same colors, and equally harmonized set up. Harry himself would be wearing a royal suit, which the vampires and elves had crafted, mixing both their worlds' royalty clothes into it, with white for the elves and blood red for the vampires. "Oh, Harry, it's beautiful! Is it really for me? Oh, it's far too beautiful. I can't wear it, I'm not pretty enough for it! Is it really for me, for our wedding? Oh, I love you so much!" Harry and Severus chuckled at Draco's rambling, and Draco hugged Harry from happiness. "When'll we be married? And when will I get turned? I don't want to leave you ever," Draco said softly.<br>Harry smiled softly. "Well, if all goes well, we'll be married on my birthday, and I'll get crowned as king that day as well." Draco whined a bit. Harry's birthday was in three weeks; he didn't want to wait THAT long until he could wear the dress! "Well, Draco, aren't you going to run and tell your father and your friends? We're allowed to bring our own guests, you know. They'll need time to find out if they have plans or not, don't you think? Just don't invite too many people." After hearing that, Draco jumped up, and Harry unlocked the door, letting Draco run off to write to all his closest friends. Severus smiled, and left as well. He wanted to tell Lucius before Draco would, so Lucius would be prepared for Draco's attack of affection. Harry lay down on the bed after moving Draco's dress to the chair. Everything seemed to go so well, so he couldn't help but wonder, what would go wrong at the wedding. Life was getting easy, but to Harry, easy always meant something bad was about to happen. Before he let himself drift off, he sighed and muttered a bit to himself. "Something bad is going to happen… I hope I'll be ready…"


	10. Ch10: The Wedding

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. My laptop seriously is on its last beep, and my only other way to get internet is my phone (which I only can use for mail and a few sites; not even youtube!), or if I use my school's computers. Without internet, I am once again gathering a depression, which makes my traumatic memories haunt me... I will try to write more, and if I'm lucky, maybe I can add more next week? I hope you enjoy the wedding, cuz I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for being patient with me! I hope you like the chappie!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Parseltongue"  
>'Voldemort and Harry's connection'<em>  
><em>Laptop chatting<br>__**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Severus knew Draco was hurt, because he had left the room so suddenly, but he also knew Draco would never forgive him, if the dress was ruined, if the lust got the better of him. 'How can that boy look so innocent, yet be so damn fuckable?' he thought and groaned, when he noticed he had gotten a massive problem. He was supposed to stand by the altar in just half an hour! He didn't have time to go fix his problem, or his clothes would reek of the satisfaction he had given himself! What could make it go down? Severus did his best to think about things that could turn him off. Dumbledore! Okay, didn't work well enough, he still remembered Draco's sexiness too well. Dumbledore wearing a thong, a bra and nothing else seemed to work though. The thought instantly made his libido calm down, and he sighed relieved. He didn't dare go back to Draco, since he didn't want the problem to come back so soon. Severus looked out the nearest window, and saw how everything was getting ready. Harry and Lucius were making sure everything was set up correctly for the ceremony, and even though Severus knew nothing about the vampires' or the elves' rituals, he had a feeling something would go wrong. He just hoped his feeling was wrong.<p>

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. Was he really so ugly in the dress that Severus couldn't stand to look at him? He knew it'd look wrong, if he had cried before getting married, so he held back the tears and took a sip of his tea. It had gotten a bit of a calming potion poured in, to help his nerves. It was a big day after all. He looked in the mirror again. He found himself quite beautiful with the dress on, so what had scared Severus off? Harry had told him to stay in the room until Lucius came to lead him to the altar, so he stayed, instead of following Severus, which his heart begged of him. His inner veela told him it was nothing, and he took the chance and trusted the feeling. He still had Harry, if Severus left. He didn't like to think that Severus would leave, but why else would he hurry off like that? He pushed the thought away, drank the rest of his tea, and started brushing his hair. It wouldn't be long until the ceremony.

Harry smiled. The ceremony was set to start at midnight, because it was a full moon tonight. The Malfoys had a lot of rare flowers in the garden, and between them were some beautiful silver colored flowers, which only opened in the light of a full moon. They looked a little like roses, which made Harry happy, since he always imagined his wedding to be full of red roses. These flowers were silver and not red, but it didn't matter to Harry; the silver flowers looked better in the moonlight, than red roses ever would. It was the fourth time Harry had convinced Lucius to look through the preparations with him. He wanted it to be perfect! "Lucius, I feel something's missing, but I can't put my finger on it… Draco and Severus doesn't count, neither does the guests, since they're just wanting for us to finish. You have the three rings and the portkey for the honeymoon ready, and the priest is waiting inside. What am I forgetting?" Lucius looked around. He hadn't found any faults at all. Everything was ready for the ceremony, the guests just waited for the cue to go out and take their seats outside. The vampires and elves had also made sure the royal manor was ready for them, for when their honeymoon ended.  
>Lucius felt a cool wind brush over him, and looked at Harry. "Did you remember to put heating charms on the area, so we won't freeze?" Harry quickly pulled out his wand. How could he forget something so important? The charms were soon set in place, and everything was perfect.<p>

Lucius smiled softly at his son. "How does it feel to get married, Draco?" he asked softly. Draco looked up at him nervously. "It will go fine, but I don't know how Harry convinced you to wear a dress. You look even more beautiful than your mother did. Well, I guess it's time to lead you to the altar, am I right?" Draco blushed deeply, but managed a nod. It didn't take long before they heard the music play, and Lucius lead Draco out.  
>Draco felt his heart melt with joy; there stood Severus and Harry, smiling softly at him, while he was led him down the aisle. His father kissed his cheek and went to his seat, leaving Draco standing with his wonderful fiancées. Harry took his hand, and Draco felt a warm blush covering his cheeks. "Welcome all, to the bonding of Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and our King, Harry Potter," an elderly looking elven woman said. Murmurs spread out between the people in the crowd. The elven woman cleared her throat, making everyone shut up. "Now, you can say your vows. My King; would you like to start?" she said sweetly to the three men.<br>Harry took a step closer to his two mates, and smiled softly. Draco cursed himself mentally, for finding Harry this sexy; how was he ever going to hide his arousal? Draco felt relief wash over him, when he remembered the dress would be a nice cover, just like the Hogwarts robes had been during school. "The first year of school wasn't ideal for us. All I saw was an arrogant brat and a teacher I thought wanted to kill me if he ever got alone with me…" Hurt was clear in both Draco and Severus' eyes, and Harry almost regretted adding it in his vows. "…but even though you both seemed to enjoy making my life hell, I couldn't help but admire you both. Over time, this admiration became a crush, which I denied the best I could. The crush never left me, and when fourth year hit, I finally accepted I fancied you both. When Dumbledore decided to bring muggle technology into the school, I denied the need to use it. I found out everyone else were happily using them, and after having missed several important events, I finally tried to figure out how to use it. I got two new friends that day, and I grew a like to these two people, even if our houses were rivaling. When the two men found out whom I was, their reaction scared me, and I thought they didn't want to talk to me anymore. In an emotional moment, I end up talking to you, Sev, and I'm glad I opened up to you. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have found out you two liked me as well. I was sad when I found you two together, since I thought you'd never want me when you had each other, but you both let me in with open arms. If I had known everything would turn out this well, I would have done my best to be friends with both of you. I do not want to ever part with either of you, and I am glad you've both agreed to be turned, so we can be together forever. I love you; both of you." Severus smiled lovingly at him, and Draco was on the verge to tears from joy. Harry was glad they were both happy.  
>The elven woman nodded for Severus to say his vows. "I remember clearly, when I saw you both as first years. I was proud of Draco becoming a Slytherin, and since I was his godfather, I had seen him grow and I helped Lucius teach him the most important things in life, so I was even prouder when he instantly seemed to be respected by the other Slytherins. I had always felt far too close to you, but luckily I was able to hide it well. I remembered Harry's parents well, since we went to school together, and I often wondered how James could land a catch like Lily." A few giggles were heard, and even Harry let out a low chuckle. The sound made it hard for Draco and Severus to breathe. How could he constantly be so sexy? Severus took a calming breath and continued. "I kept hearing you were destined to greatness, and I assumed you were as arrogant and annoying as your father, but I still grew to like you. I quickly realized I wasn't just falling for two of my students; but two students who hadn't even hit puberty at the time. When the old coot gave out those laptops, I saw no use for it, but when Draco demanded I became his friend on the Hogwarts Chat program, I quickly found myself addicted. Draco never needed much sleep, and my work often meant I was up late while making some potions for the Hospital Wing, so we got to know each other even better, and at times, Draco would come to my lab with the laptop. When we one day noticed a new person coming online, we both knew something was wrong, since the person called himself Bleeding Stag. We started talking to this unknown person, and after the first ten minutes, we both wished we knew who he was, so we could comfort him. After we found out who you were, we both wanted to lock you up and protect you, but we knew it'd be too weird if we suddenly started guarding you. That day, when we accepted you to join our love, I knew nothing could part us. It was devastating when that cauldron blew up, and you got so hurt, but today, I send my thanks to whoever did it…" This made Harry and Draco stare confused at him; he was happy Harry got hurt…? "…for if you hadn't been hit by it, we wouldn't have had to make you get you inheritance early, and thus we would maybe not be standing here today to get bonded. I would be honored to take either of your names, if it makes you understand how much I love you both." Draco was close to tears again, and everyone could see it'd be hard for him to say his vows.<br>Everyone was looking at Draco, when it was his turn to say his vows. "You two don't know what you do to me…" he said low, smiling at the two men. "Those vows… I don't know if I'll be able to finish my own…" He felt a tear run down his cheek, and he blushed softly, when Severus hugged him and Harry kissed the tears away. "Had I known I'd get to be this happy, I'd have gotten with you so much earlier… I don't want to ever part with either of you. I love you both so much. I'd rather die, than have to choose one of you over the other; I'd simply never be able to choose. You're my heart and my soul, and no matter what happens, I will only ever love you two…" Draco couldn't stop the tears, and Severus was glad he had a calming draught ready, if either of them would get emotional. Draco stopped crying and calmed down, after Severus made him drink the potion.  
>The elven woman smiled and nodded to Harry. With a grin, Harry held Draco close. Draco gave out a soft whimper when Harry's fangs pierced his skin, it didn't take long for Draco to stop breathing, and soon after, he just laid limp in Harry's arms. Harry licked the wounds closed, and everyone in the crowd, except for the vampires, was horrified; had Harry just killed Draco? Draco soon after started stirring, and Harry held him close. Harry may not be the best source of food for a newly turned vampire, but for now, with Draco's fresh blood still in his body, at least he'd be good enough for Draco's first meal. Harry, being a vampire already, didn't find the bite painful; it was very erotic and pleasurable for him. Severus knew he was next, and he removed his butterfly, so his neck was exposed to his soon-to-be-husband. Harry made sure Draco could stand on his own, before he did the same thing to Severus. Severus, seeing as he previously had no magical creature in his blood, instantly felt a tugging in his heart, pulling him to his mates, and he smiled happily when he was safely cuddled up in Harry's arms. "The rings…" the elven woman said, and a young vampire came over to them with three beautiful silver and gold rings. Harry had been taught the ceremony by the vampires, and he used one of his fangs to poke his fingertip. A single drop of blood escaped, and Harry looked at Draco. Draco mimicked Harry's actions, and soon after, the vampire blood was dripping from his finger as well. Harry took one of the rings, and added his and Draco's blood onto the ring, before slipping it on Severus' finger. He repeated it along with Severus and put a ring on Draco, and then the two new vampires did it once more, and put the ring on Harry. The elven woman read up some ancient text, and the rings glowed slightly. When the glow disappeared, Severus and Draco looked at Harry, to see what'd happen next. All of a sudden, they felt his joy wash over them, and they couldn't help but smile as well. "I hereby pronounce you husbands. Mr. Potter, you may kiss your husbands." Harry grinned, and pulled first Draco, then Severus, into hungry, yet loving kisses, followed by Draco and Severus kissing each other as well.<br>Everyone cheered, and Lucius came over to them, giving a small package to the newlyweds. Draco was allowed to open it, but when he saw the content, he didn't understand what the gift was supposed to mean. He took out the foot long rope, and looked at his father confused. Lucius took Severus' and Harry's hands and put them on the rope as well. "Have a nice honeymoon." At the word 'honeymoon', the rope glowed, and Draco clung to his husbands. The spinning continued longer than any trip Draco had had with portkey before. Where was his father sending them? He would find out soon.


	11. Ch11: Honeymoon Surprise

Oh, I am so proud of myself! I finished this in just two hours! Including being distracted by answering mails on my phone. I hope you all like it! Sadly, the joy I felt from making it quickly got ruined at school. I wrote this chapter last night, but I forgot the message, so I first added it now, after school. Sadly, today was a long, sad day for me, so I'm not that happy about adding the chappie anymore. I hope you guys at least like it!

~ Kitty

**THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SEX SCENES!  
>THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!<br>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!<strong>

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Parseltongue"  
>'Voldemort and Harry's connection'<em>  
><em>Laptop chatting<br>__**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Draco almost fell when the spinning finally stopped. Where were they? He was too dizzy to look around, and he was happy when Severus gave him a potion to settle his stomach. Harry leant in and kissed his blonde husband, making Draco smile and calm. They looked around, and Draco gasped at the luxury. He couldn't recognize the place, but from the window, he saw the most beautiful view of mountains, snow, untouched nature. The sunrise over the snowy field made it even more dazzling. Severus suddenly broke the silence. "Harry, how come the sun doesn't hurt any of us?" Draco looked at Harry, remembering how some vampires took special potions to be able to be in the sun, just like werewolves could get potions to avoid transforming at the full moon.<br>Harry smiled, and merely took Draco into his arms. "I'm not only a vampire. No one ever said I would only give you the vampirism. It's not fair you have to be locked up while I can be out all day." They both understood what Harry was saying, but it didn't make sense to Severus. Harry seemed to read the confusion from his mate. "Sev, instead of just draining you both, I let a bit of my own blood go back into you. The elven part of the blood altered your bodies a bit. Even if neither of you have any traits of elves, it still altered your vampirism. You won't be hurt by the sun." Severus walked over and kissed Harry, and Draco whined jealously. "Well," Harry continued. "I think it's time we go celebrate the wedding. Don't you agree?" He lifted up Draco and held him close, while Draco's legs wrapped around his waist.

It took them a while to find the bedroom. Harry had a very hard time carrying Draco through the beautiful house. Who would be able to steer around in an unknown house, while they make out with a person they're carrying around, looking for a room they have no idea where is? Severus seemed to notice how hard it was for Harry and hurried around, while Harry and Draco continued making out. He came back shortly after, took Harry's hand and lead the two teenagers into the bedroom. Harry let go of Severus' hand and dropped Draco on the bed, ruffling the beautiful dress into a big mess. "You're so beautiful…" Severus purred and moved up next to Draco. "You really gave me a hard time before the wedding… You have no idea how I wanted to just push you against the wall and have my way with you…" Draco blushed deeply, and Harry chuckled.  
>Harry moved over to his husbands, and got up on the bed as well. "You are so beautiful. I don't think we'll leave the bed for quite some time." Draco gave out a squeal of surprise, when Harry practically pounced on him. Draco's submission fueled Harry's dominating nature, and he easily got the dress off Draco and tossed it aside, leaving Draco in his undergarments. Severus felt heat spread in his body. How could he possibly be this lucky? What had he done to deserve these two beautiful, caring men to be his? "Sev, don't just sit there," Harry purred and pulled Severus into a kiss. "I don't want you to miss out on the fun." Severus pulled away from the kiss, and nervously looked between his mates.<br>Severus looked at Harry, and dared to ask the question. His mind knew the answer, but he still wanted to know what he was allowed to do. "I'm… confused…" he said low. "I can feel a pull towards you both, but I'm just confused… Who'll take which positions?" He didn't want to upset his mates, but he didn't like not knowing what'd happen.  
>Harry smiled softly. "Don't look so nervous, love. It's normal for you to be confused. You weren't born as a creature, so you're not used to the feelings, so I'll explain to you. As you can see, Draco's submissive for both of us. He will automatically like it best to get whatever love we can give him, while I am the dominating both of you. I rather prefer to shower you both with love," he said, and caressed Draco's chest, massaging the nipples and earning wanton moans from the blonde. "And you, seeing as you're able to be both, will fit as both positions and it'll all depend on what you prefer. If you prefer some control, Draco will submit instantly, but if you want to just give in and be dominated, I will be much better for you at the time. I can easily bottom, if I'm still in control, as well as Draco can top, as long as one of us are in control of him. Do you understand?" Severus nodded, and looked at Draco's pouting face. The blonde did not like being ignored. "Now, shall we go on? Draco is quite eager. He's been groping me all the time while I explained to you." Severus looked at Harry's groin, and sure enough, Draco's hands were both down the front, clearly busy getting Harry's attention back.<br>Severus leant down and kissed Draco softly, making the blonde stop groping Harry. Harry pulled away and almost ripped his clothes to get them off faster. Severus broke the kiss, and grinned. "Draco, why don't you help me out of these clothes?" he purred. Draco's eyes lit up, and he sat up and started pulling Severus' clothes off, though he made sure to take enough time, to be able to grope everything that got exposed to him. It didn't take long before Severus' form was rid of all clothes. "So, I'm allowed to control you a bit, am I?" Draco blushed and nodded softly. Severus cupped Draco's chin with a hand, and looked straight in his eyes. "Do you like the idea of being ordered around by me and Harry? Do you want us to tell you what to do? Do you enjoy being seen as a pet, perfectly made for us?" Draco's eyes clouded over with lust when he heard Severus' words, and he didn't realize his undergarments were suddenly removed and thrown aside. "Come on, Draco. I asked you something. You have to answer." Draco leant up to kiss Severus, but the hand on his chin made sure he couldn't.  
>Draco moaned low when he felt the domination Severus had over him. "Yes. Yes, Sev…! Please, dominate me! Please…" Severus grinned and leant down, kissing Draco deeply.<br>When the kiss finally ended, Draco's blush had deepened far redder than the Weasleys' hair had ever been. They finally noticed Harry had disappeared, and they were both about to panic, when Harry walked in. He was carrying a few bottle of lube, and he was totally naked. Both men stared at the emerald eyed beauty. They had heard about his past, and how he had been mistreated by the muggles he had lived with, but they never thought there would be this many scars all over his body! They quickly forgot their worry, when Harry rejoined them on the bed. "I can see you two are getting along nicely." Harry grinned, and motioned for Severus to come closer. Severus moved over to him, and instantly his mouth got ravished by Harry's. Draco watched with eagerness, knowing he'd get an equally dizzying kiss soon enough. Harry broke the kiss and made Severus lay down on his back. He motioned Draco over to himself, and ravished Draco's mouth as well. It didn't take very much before the blonde was silently begging for more.  
>Harry took out a bottle of lube, and opened it, getting Draco over to Severus. Draco wasn't laid down; he was placed above Severus, with a knee at each side of Severus' head and his hands on each side of said man's hips. "Good boys." He gave them both some lube on their hands, and they both understood what he wanted them to do. Draco purred when he felt one of Severus' fingers rub his entrance and slide inside. Draco bent down, taking Severus in his mouth, as well as massaging the other's ass into accepting the idea of being filled. It didn't take long before both were lost in pleasure, and Harry watched them eagerly. He noticed both men were up to three fingers already, and Draco, unlike Severus who was still gently sucking Draco off, was already deep-throating the other man. Harry cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both men. "Come here, both of you," he purred. He was leaning against the big pile of pillows in the head end of the bed, and it didn't take long before they were both cuddled up to him.<br>Draco saw Harry's eager manhood, and took it in as soon as he got close enough. Severus gave out an envious whiny. Draco pulled away and looked at Harry, but Harry motioned for him to just continue. Harry got Severus to lie down on his back again, and Harry took lube on his hand, and started preparing Severus more, to make sure he was ready for the fun they'd soon have. Draco pulled away when he Harry's hand rub his shoulder. Draco was too far gone for words, and due to the bond of mates, he could easily understand what Harry wanted from him. Draco moved over to Severus, and kissed him softly. The kisses soon turned more heated, and Severus first noticed Harry was joining in again, when he felt the head of Harry's cock rubbing against his hole. Draco broke the kiss, and moved over to Harry. Draco moved onto Severus' lap, and stood, so he was ready to take Severus in as well. Severus gasped out in pleasure. Harry was filling his ass and Draco squeezing his cock. He thought he was going to die from pleasure!  
>Harry started moving slowly, and Draco found a matching rhythm. Severus' hands took hold at Draco's hips, and it didn't take long before they were all panting and moaning. Severus had never felt this good before, and Draco was equally far gone in pleasure. Harry subconsciously managed to keep control of what happened. He could feel both his lovers were close, and he changed the angle. He knew it was a good choice, when both Severus and Draco screamed out in ecstasy. He had aimed for Severus' prostate, and at the same time, he managed to make Severus hit Draco's. He continued thrusting, and it only took a few precise hits, before he felt Severus tighten and heard him scream his release. Draco's release was silent, though he turned the most beautiful shade of red across his cheeks when he came. Harry gave a last thrust, before he shot his load deep into Severus. Harry pulled out of his lover, and lifted Draco off him as well. Severus was shivering in the afterglow of the orgasm, as was Draco, but Harry wasn't counting them as done. He kissed Draco between the shoulder blades, and eased his still hard cock inside Draco, while he made sure Draco would slide into Severus. It only took a few thrusts before they were all panting and moaning. Draco was the first to go this time, and he came with a silent scream, while Severus gave out yet another loud scream of pure pleasure. Harry growled possessively, and shot his load into Draco, enjoying how tight his youngest lover became when he came. He pulled out, and helped Draco off Severus. He took his wand from the bedside table and muttered a cleaning spell, making them and the bed clean enough to sleep. He cuddled up to his mates, making sure they were both comfortable, before he let sleep wash over him as well.<p>

Draco woke up and smiled when he saw Severus was still asleep and holding him close. Draco managed to sit up, wincing slightly after the sex. He didn't see Harry anywhere, but he saw a note. Had Harry left them? He quickly grabbed the note. "In the kitchen, will be back soon," Draco read out loud. He calmed. Harry hadn't left them; he was merely in another part of the house. Severus woke up when Draco spoke, and they shared a soft kiss, before they both decided to get out of bed.  
>They were both sitting up when Harry walked in. "Hey, when I decide to spoil you with breakfast on bed, you're not supposed to get up," he said softly. He put the big tray down. He had made a delicious breakfast, as well as he had gotten out two vials with blood, so the vampirism wouldn't suffer.<br>Draco looked confused. "I thought vampires only drank blood," he said low.  
>Harry kissed him softly. "Vampires, yes, but we're not vampires. The elven part of us won't be able to live off blood alone. We'll need some proper food as well." Draco smiled, and kissed Harry. "I can't have my husbands die on me, just because they think they don't need food." Severus took one of the vials of blood, and downed every drop of it. Draco drank the content of the other one, but noticed there wasn't one for Harry. "I'm not newly turned, so I don't need blood as often as you two." Draco nodded and wondered how Harry could know his thoughts so easily. Harry chuckled. "Draco, love, you and Sev are open books to me. And the bond's just making it so much easier because I can feel your confusion. Try to focus on Sev, then you can feel how content and happy he is, even if he doesn't show it." Draco looked at Severus. He looked as calm and collected as always, as if he was about to go and have another potions class, but Draco could feel the joy, the contentment and, most of all, the love shimmering from his mate.<br>Draco turned back to Harry and kissed him softly. "I love you so much, Harry. I don't think I'll ever get over it if I lose you." He looked at Severus. "That counts for you too, Sev. I love you." Harry and Severus both smiled, and they calmly ate the breakfast.

The honeymoon had lasted two weeks, and almost as soon as they got back, Draco and Severus both needed to see a healer, since the portkey had made them quite nauseous on the way back, and they were fine when they used it to get to the honeymoon destination. The healer checked Harry as well, since they had all been eating the same things, so if it was because of the food or the vials of blood, they would all be affected. Severus and Draco were sitting nervously in the waiting room, when Harry walked out from the healer's office. "Harry, is it bad? It's something bad, isn't it? Harry, please, tell us what's wrong! Stop staring at us like that…!" Harry was just blankly staring at his two mates, before he fell on his knees and hugged them both.  
>Draco and Severus were both startled, but calmed when Harry wasn't upset or anything. Harry kissed Draco to calm him, when his ramble started again. "Nothing's wrong, love. I'm just so surprised. I didn't expect to be a dad this soon." Draco looked at Harry as it sunk in. He looked at Severus, then Harry, speechlessly wanting to know who of them was pregnant. "You're both pregnant. The healer said you're both about two weeks along." Severus kissed Draco's cheek, and Draco gaped. He was pregnant so soon? They hadn't even considered kids yet! "And before you ask, Draco, the healer said your bodies will automatically tell you when they feel sex will be able to harm the unborn kids. So for now, sex is safe enough." Severus chuckled when Harry said this.<br>Draco pouted cutely; he was trying to look offended, but just looked plain adorable. "And why was it ME you had to reassure about that; why not Severus?" he whined.  
>Harry leant over and calmly kissed the blonde. "Maybe because I'm not plagued by teenager hormones like you two are?" Severus asked softly. "Teenagers are usually more eager about sexual satisfaction. It's normal." This calmed Draco, and he snuggled up to Harry and Severus.<br>Harry smiled softly and kissed Draco's forehead. "Let's get home. I bet Lucius will faint when he hears you're both pregnant already." Draco and Severus smiled. They couldn't wait to see their how Lucius would react to the news.


	12. Ch12: The News

I'm SO sorry I've been away so long! SO SORRY! During Easter, I went home to my family. It was nice, but I didn't want my USB to infect their computer, until we're sure my laptop is without risk. I dare to do it at school, since they have a ton of computer smart people working there, so they should be able to fix it. Anyway, I'm doing slightly better, and I feel better right now, since my laptop seems to work a bit. Not as good as she used to, but she's doing well enough for me to be able to write again! I hope you like this! I moved to a new class, and there we work with computers a lot, so I will have more chances to add more stories, if I just get enough inspiration. And after today, I have NO doubt I'll get bursts of inspiration, thanks to two awesome new kindred spirits! They both went to the same school that gave me trauma, so I feel they understand my pain (which they also made clear to me today; they share the pain, even if not as bad)! I know it's short, but I hope you like the chappie! 3

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Parseltongue"  
>'Voldemort and Harry's connection'<em>  
><em>Laptop chatting<br>__**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Draco and Severus sat next to the two hospital beds. Harry was knocked out and Lucius fainted. Had they known this would happen, they would have made Harry let Severus tell Lucius about the pregnancies…<p>

**Harry walked into Lucius' study. He had used Draco's owl and sent a note to Lucius, saying they needed to talk. Lucius came in shortly after and watched Harry nervously. He never showed fear around the Dark Lord, but he was too scared of Harry to care. He had proved himself more dangerous and strong than Voldemort, and even though he had a kind heart, he had several times shown he wouldn't hold back when punishing someone. Harry smiled softly. "I have news. About Severus and Draco," he said calmly, watching Lucius momentarily tense. "They've got buns in the ovens." Lucius stared at Harry, and before either could realize what happened, a fist connected with the Harry's jaw, and Harry fell to the floor, banging his head against a chair; knocking him out.  
>Draco and Severus was on their way to see if Harry told the older Malfoy, and they ran into the room, when they heard a thud on the floor. They were both surprised to see Harry on the floor. They had made a bet; Severus said his father would faint right away, and Draco had said Lucius would first faint once he saw the two of them. They had decided the winner would get a massage from the loser. "Harry! Father, what happened?" Draco squealed, letting Severus rush over and check Harry.<br>Lucius just pointed his shaking hand at Harry. "He implied you did womanly things! He said you were making buns!" Draco and Severus shared a look. They had forgotten Harry grew up muggle, and Lucius knew nothing about muggle phrases.  
>Draco got his father over to the couch, and made him sit down. "Dad, to say someone has buns or bread in the oven is a muggle phrase, which means the person is pregnant. Sev and I are both pregnant." Lucius stood up to say something, but immediately fainted onto the couch. "Remind me I owe you a massage after they wake up, Sev…" Severus nodded, but didn't move from Harry's side. With a quick spell, the healer was alerted, and would be there to help Harry and Lucius soon.<strong>

Harry groaned. His head was pounding. "Harry! Sev, Harry woke up!" He cringed a bit when Draco's voice cut through his skull like a sharp blade. "Here, Harry, Sev gave me this for when you woke. It's a pain reliever." Harry quickly drank down the content, and sighed when his head calmed and Draco's voice became the usual, pleasant melody it was to his sensitive ears. "Dad's still out. He was stressed, so after he woke Sev gave him a sleeping draught; on the healer's orders. We were told you had to wake on your own. You were out for five hours." Harry just smiled and pulled Draco into a soft kiss.  
>Severus walked in and stared at Harry and Draco kissing. "Well, it's good he woke up, but don't you two ever wait for me anymore?" Severus was pouting and looked like he could start crying at any time, which neither of them had seen before. The mood-swings were already very clear on Severus, while Draco had no visible effect except his random cravings at supper so far.<br>Harry merely smiled. "Oh, love, we'd never be able to even start without you. You're wonderful! I was merely stopping Draco's rambling. You know I love you. I can't live without you." Severus practically melted at the words and got up on the bed next to Harry, snuggling into his embrace. Draco quivered his bottom lip, and looked hurt. "Maybe we should go find a bigger bed to snuggle in. I doubt Lucius would be happy to wake up to the three of us piled on this tiny bed." Severus and Draco both brightened, and hurried from the room. The best bed they could get to would be in Harry's room in the manor. Lucius woke up shortly after the two others left. "Good morning, Lucius. You got a good punch in. Sleep well?" Lucius looked at Harry, but didn't answer. "I won't hurt you. I should've realized you wouldn't know a muggle phrase like that. But why did you punch me?" Harry asked, watching Lucius closely.  
>Lucius took a deep breath. "You said they had buns in the ovens. I thought you implied they were baking; a womanly chore usually done by house elves. I thought you were insulting them by calling them women…" Harry nodded, and slowly got up to follow his lovers to his room. "I guess you're going to find them. I'll go see the healer to say you're awake. I'll tell him he can come and check on you after dinner. Draco and Severus will summon him if it's needed." Harry merely nodded again, smiling at Lucius. Then he hurried to his room; he had snuggling to do!<p> 


	13. Ch13: Family And Friends

Hi! I hope you like the chappie! I won't make this message too long; I'm in a bad mood. Also déjà vu is a pain in the butt, especially when it happens as often as it does for me! Anyway; ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Parseltongue"  
>'Voldemort and Harry's connection'<em>  
><em>Laptop chatting<br>__**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Harry woke up alone. How long had they snuggled before Severus and Draco had left the bed and made him snuggle a pillow? He sat up and looked around. Not even the pull of his mates was in the room; they had left a long time ago! He got off the bed, quickly changed his clothes to clean ones, and went out of the room to find them. There were no sound in the entire manor, and he got more and more nervous when the pull didn't come back. Had his mates both died? Wouldn't he have felt something? He kept looking, growling low in frustration and fear. A sudden feeling of danger swept over him, and he jumped out of the way, just as a wall fell, crashing a lot of the fine furniture and paintings. A group of masked people were there, dressed in white robes and white masks, but it still reminded him of the times he had seen the Death Eaters attack when he still thought the Light was the best thing ever. The masks fell, and sure enough, the people behind the masks were all light people. People who'd been paid to befriend him, wanted him for his fame, or wanted to use him for their own selfish purposes. He was angry they were there, though he quickly noticed the dead ones of the Light people were there as well, but as ghosts, even though none of them actually became ghosts in reality. They attacked him, shooting curses towards him. His anger doubled, when they actually dared insult his mates. He didn't actually listen, but he noticed his mates being mentioned, and he knew that had to be bad from the looks at the people's faces. His magic washed through him, an aura as dark as the darkest night making the whole building hum. He started sending wave upon wave of deathly curses at the people, his eyes bleeding fully red. He first calmed a bit, when he saw everything blur and heard a soft whispering voice, so familiar, yet so far away.<p>

Harry shot up in the bed, his whole body shaking. Draco held Harry tight, kissing his shoulder, to remind him he wasn't alone. Severus was sitting on the other side of Harry, his hand placing a cool cloth on Harry's forehead. "It's okay, love. You had a nightmare. You're safe," the potions master said softly.  
>Harry looked around; his eyes were slowly turning back to normal and his body calmed when he noticed he had just had a bad dream. Something in him screamed for him to remember the meaning of dreams. "No. It's not just a dream. My nightmares have never been normal before; we need to get out of this house. The light is building hidden resistance. They're going to attack this house." Draco smiled softly. The manor was one of the safest places he knew of.<br>He kissed Harry's lips softly. "Love, you're just upset about the dream. It's okay, it's just a dream." Harry growled and got off the bed.  
>He concentrated his mind, feeling the wards for weaknesses. He growled angrily when he noticed a flail in the stream. "The magic core of the wards is breaking. Someone is doing a damn good attempt at getting in. We need everyone out. Especially you two! I will NOT risk your lives or our unborn kids! The two of you will go warn everyone. Sev, keep track of the wards; if they disappear, you better all be ready to leave!" Draco and Severus hurried off the bed, dressing quickly, and running off to warn the others, though Draco stopped at the door. "I'm going out to stop them. You know where I'll go if I have to apparate away. Don't go there without backup. I will NOT risk your life! Now go!" Harry demanded, and growled low when he felt the wards flail again. He hurried to the front door, making sure it was locked after he exited.<br>He ran to the edge of the ward, watching the group of cloaked people working on the manor's shields. "You know, white is very recognizable in the night." The group looked at him. They were more than in his dream, but it didn't matter. He knew who they were, merely by the way their auras played around them. "I never thought I'd see all of you here. Did you come to kill me? Good luck. Or maybe you came to try and kill my mates? Or maybe…" The silence was tense, and the people working at the wards didn't stop for even a second. "Maybe you came here to kill everyone, including my innocent, unborn children?" Gasps were heard in the group.  
>Two of the white cloaked people stepped forth and easily went through the wards. They took off their masks at the same time, showing their identical faces, both smiling. "I'm glad you got the message," one of them said. "And it's great to hear you're finally gonna get that family you wanted," the other added softly. Harry looked at them, before he grinned. The dream wasn't a dream; it was a message from the twins!<br>Ginny tore her mask off. "You are just filthy traitors! You betrayed the Light!" she screeched.  
>Harry ignored Ginny and hugged his brothers, while Ginny desperately tried to fight her way through the wards. "Thanks, guys. It's good to see the extra ward I put up works so well. You guys are safe here, and I'm sure anyone else who cares will come in and show they mean no harm. I'm so glad they didn't corrupt you two. I can't stand life without my brothers." Fred and George grinned happily. Harry had always been happy with them around, but to trust them so much was something amazing!<br>They were both big pranksters, but he still trusted them! "Thank you, little brother," one said. "But can you please tell us one thing?" the other continued. They looked at each other, then back at Harry. "How can you see who is who when no one else can?" they asked together.  
>Harry chuckled. "You may be identical to the eye, but you're just as different as yin and yang to me." The twins looked at Harry; they knew exactly what he meant. "Now, is there anyone else who wants to try to go through the wards? You can only go through if you honestly mean no harm. And don't try to trick the wards; the effect isn't pleasant for you." He grinned, watching Ginny fume.<br>Ginny fought the wards again. "None of us are filthy traitors like those two! We'll break the wards and you can't stop us! You're a monster! Your spawn will be nothing more than abominations to the world!" Harry growled, and his eyes bled red again when she said those words. His magic began swirling in the air, and Fred and George watched amazed, as the magic flailed everywhere, attacking the people outside the wards, yet inside the wards, they merely caressed the twins in a way that made them feel safer than they had before. Ginny was hit in the chest and flew through the air, landing harshly on the ground quite far away.  
>Most of the cloaked people started running around in panic to avoid the magic, though a few didn't run; they merely walked through the wards. Remus and Sirius took off their masks, and smiled at Harry. "Hey, cub… It's been a while." Remus said softly, watching Harry's eyes turn back to normal when he saw the men. "I know what you think. You're surprised we were in a group that wanted to hurt you. We only came along, because we knew they'd bring us to you. You pretty much disappeared after Hogwarts was overthrown. Now, why haven't I heard that I'm gonna be a grandfather until now?" Harry smiled and hugged Remus tightly.<br>Sirius whined, and was pulled into a hug as well. "I missed you too. Both of you…" Harry said softly. The rest of the people who came safely through the ward took off their masks. Harry smiled happily. Neville, Luna, madam Pomfrey, Charlie and Bill were there. "I missed you all so much. I'm so glad you're all here," he said softly to the small crowd. "I will make sure I am in charge of your treatment here. I don't want any of you hurt without reason." They looked at him questioningly. "Voldemort made me his heir. When he dies, I take over. Since Draco and Sev are my mates, I stay with them and choose their punishments if they misbehave. I'm in charge of Lucius as well. When he spoke out of order, I thought I'd teach him a lesson. His looks mean everything to him, so I used the twins' prank spells. I used the spell that made his hair into a spring garden, the one that made him look like he was blushing all over all the time, and also the one that turned all his clothes into pink women's clothes." The twins couldn't help the laughter. They'd seen the effects before; they had to test them to make sure they worked, after all! "Well, I must admit I'm a bit offended Poppy is here. Don't you believe I can stay out of trouble?" Harry looked at the people outside the wards, fighting to bring down the wards. "Wait, don't answer that. Now, excuse me a moment, will you?" Harry smiled, closed his eyes and concentrated on his connection to the Dark Lord. _'We have troublemakers outside the wards. The ones whom I trust are inside the wards. I'll bring them inside. I want to be in charge of them as well. One is a healer; she can teach your healer some things I bet. She's very wise, and she's the one who treated me whenever I got hurt at Hogwarts.'_ Harry opened his eyes, and saw the small group staring. "Sorry, had to tell Voldemort that I bring you in, so he won't crucio any of you. Come on!" He started walking towards the manor, ignoring the frightened and pained screams from outside the wards.

The group was sitting in the library, tea and snacks set out on the table. Draco and Severus came into the room, and Draco ran straight over to Harry, holding him close. "Next time, remind me to bring calming draughts for Draco, would you, Harry?" Harry chuckled at Severus' annoyed tone.  
>Draco snuggled into Harry's arms, and stayed close, even when Harry sat down on one of the couches. Severus soon came over to Harry's other side, softening into a smile, when Harry kissed him. "Wow, now I've seen everything. Severus smiling! Harry, what did you do to them?" Sirius asked with a grin, earning a small pout and a quite cute glare from Draco.<br>Harry kissed Draco's cheek, making the blonde cuddle up to Harry with a dreamy sigh. "Well, I guess I knocked them up. When I told Lucius, he actually punched me, because he misunderstood the saying with having buns in the oven. He thought I implied they were girls," Harry said and chuckled. "When he was told straight on, he fainted. I wish I'd seen it. A Malfoy fainting." Draco gave out a soft whine. "But it doesn't matter. The only Malfoy in my life has become a Potter, and that's the greatest honor I could get from him. I can't wait till I'm gonna play with little kids. Just try to imagine how beautiful a tiny Draco must be…" Draco smiled happily and kissed Harry, before he moved over to Severus and cuddled him instead, so Harry could concentrate on his friends.  
>Neville looked at Draco in shock. "I never thought he'd agree to take your name. What about Professor Snape…?" he asked nervously.<br>Severus looked at Neville. "If I go back to teaching, I'd prefer it if you could use my current name, not my given name." Neville shrunk from mere fear of the man.  
>Luna put a hand comfortingly on Neville's shoulder. "It's quite clear there are three misters Potter now." She smiled softly at Harry, who just returned the smile. That was probably one of the most normal lines she'd ever said in his presence.<br>Harry stood up and smiled. "Well, we have some guest rooms you can all use, unless you'd rather floo back to your homes and families," he said and helped Draco get up. Draco yawned, and hugged Harry tiredly.  
>Sirius stood up and stepped forth. "I'd like to stay. Remus and I have nowhere better to go anyway." The twins nodded in agreement, while Bill and Charlie were already asleep, and Poppy was happily chatting with the manor's private healer.<br>Luna smiled softly and looked at Neville. "I wish we could stay, but Neville and I have to get back home. My father will be worried, if we're not back soon. He said to Neville's grandmother, that he'd make sure we did nothing inappropriate." Harry chuckled, and let Severus take Draco. He showed the duo to the floo, and opened it for a few minutes. "Don't worry. We'll owl you before we decide to visit." Harry chuckled when his two friends disappeared in the green fire, and walked back to the others. He had missed Luna's funny sentences.  
>Harry lifted Draco up bridal style, and carried him to their room, the small group, except Poppy who went with the other healer, following them nervously. Voldemort was waiting in their room though, and several of the newcomers were shaking when they saw him. Would he hurt them? Was he there to kill them? "Harry, the dogs went overboard with the enemies, and they won't heal to tell what happened. They decided a different reward for their work this time. They would like permission to get close to your mates once they start showing, to see how they look while pregnant. I allowed them to come to meetings, so they can see the progress, but if they wish to come close, they will speak with you." Harry smiled and nodded. Voldemort walked over to the group, looking at them shortly, before leaving the room.<br>Harry smiled at the group's nervousness and trembling bodies. "Don't worry; he knows you're my friends. He won't hurt you." Harry led the group out of the room, and got them to the nearest four rooms; one for Bill, one for Charlie, one for the twins, and of course one for Remus and Sirius. "I'll make sure the house elves will wake you all up for brunch. You're allowed to explore your rooms and the library, but for now, stay in this area, please. I don't want you to get lost. Some Death Eaters are still not aware you're here as friends. There are bathrooms combined to all the rooms, so unless you suddenly get hungry, you should be able to manage." The group nodded, and everyone went to their rooms, including Harry. He smiled softly. Severus was cuddled up to Draco, who in return was resting his head against Severus' chest. He got into the bed and snuggled up to Draco, who turned over in his sleep and cuddled Harry, so Harry pulled Severus slightly closer, making him spoon Draco, before he pulled the duvet over their bodies. "Goodnight, my loves," he murmured softly, before he let sleep take over.


	14. Ch14: Life Is Good

I know this is a short chapter. It's the last one as well. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! More stories up soon.

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
>DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_"Parseltongue"  
>'Voldemort and Harry's connection'<em>  
><em>Laptop chatting<br>__**Flashback**_

* * *

><p>In the warm summer evening, a black-haired man sat in a soft chair outside the Malfoy manor, holding a tiny child in his arms. He smiled softly at the child, emerald eyes locking with equally green emerald eyes. The child gave out a small squeal and flailed her arms. "Harry…" Harry looked up, seeing his two mates come out to enjoy the sunset with him.<br>The blonde sat down on his left, and the elder man on his right. "She's so adorable, but I can't get her to sleep." Harry murmured softly. "Except for my eyes, she looks like you, Dragon… Where is Alexis?" It had been only two months since their kids were born. Draco had birthed the beautiful girl, Bella, and Severus had birthed Alexis only three hours after Draco was through with Bella's birth. Bella was a beautiful copy of Draco, except her eyes were as green and beautiful as her father's. Alexis on the other hand barely had any trace of Harry. She was a true copy of Severus, except for her wild hair, which was as impossible to tame as Harry's.  
>Harry broke the eye contact with the child in his arms, making her whimper to get back her daddy's attention. Draco smiled, and took the small girl from Harry. "She's already put to sleep. Bella needs to go sleep as well." Draco got up and headed for the front door.<br>Harry grinned mischievously. "What, don't I even get a kiss?" He smiled softly when Severus' arms went around his torso. "At least I can count on your skillful kisses, Sev. Do you want to go drag Draco to bed once the kids are asleep?" Severus let go of Harry, and silently challenged him to get to the bedroom first, by grinning and running inside. Harry managed to catch up to Severus in the bedroom, and tackled him onto the bed, nipping his neck.  
>Draco walked in while Harry was ravishing Severus' neck with kisses and nips. "Harry… Severus…" Draco's voice sounded nervous, and made both the black haired men stop and turn to look at the door. "I need to ask you something…" The tone of the voice worried Harry, and he got off Severus, went over to the door and hugged Draco.<br>Severus made space for the two younger men on the bed, and Harry guided the blonde to the edge of the bed. "It's okay, love. You can tell us anything," Harry said softly, to comfort the nervous male.  
>Draco looked at the floor. "Well… Do you think Alexis and Bella will mind becoming big sisters so soon?" Harry and Severus stared at their blonde lover. Once the words sunk in, Harry grinned happily and clung to Draco, while Severus calmly kissed the blonde's hand. Draco let a smile play across his lips, enjoying the love and acceptance. Indeed, life was good.<p> 


End file.
